Lost And Broken Sparks
by Orion-The-Lost
Summary: Those that watched TFA know the story of how Optimus leaves Elita to save Sentinel and Sentinel blames Optimus for her 'death'. But what if Optimus went back for Elita and told Sentinel to leave instead? What if Optimus got horribly injured trying to rescue her? What if he and Elita were found by the Decepticons? What if poor Optimus can't recall who he is and Megatron uses that?
1. An Empty Mind

This story is based on a TFA 'Optimus with Amnesia' AU idea on Tumblr. The story is gonna be told in fragments where time will skip ahead to another part of the timeline, so it's probably gonna get pretty confusing for those that haven't seen the whole TFA cartoon.

Just so you guys know, Sentinel in this story is gonna be similar yet different from canon Sentinel. He's still hotheaded, stubborn and kind of a dummy, but he's more humble, he's gonna slowly grow into a better person and the reason why he's so bitter is to hide how sad he is inside, similar to how Ratchet is with his own grumpiness.

A small fact, Elita and Optimus had crushes on each other without the other knowing, but Optimus loses his secret romantic feelings for Elita after gaining amnesia... so Blackarachnia had to sadly watch her first love fall for Megatron instead... But she accepts this is what will make Optimus/Orion happy...

Also, the human villains in TFA don't exist in this universe.

And some of the characters' backgrounds and positions in the story are going to be tweaked.

One last thing, this story is also going to be on Archiveofourown. Enjoy!

X+X+X+X

Chapter Text

Optimus Prime watched as Elita One fell into the cavern, Sentinel tried to jump down to get her, but Optimus held him back. "We can't just leave her behind!" Sentinel yelled to Optimus.

"I'm not leaving her, Sentinel!" Optimus said sternly making sure he had his attention, "I'm going to get Elita, if I'm not back in ten klicks you have to leave." Sentinel was about to protest, but Optimus didn't give him a chance to. "Promise me! Please promise me…" Optimus begs and Sentinel nodded and waited at the top of the cliff as Optimus grappled down to grab Elita.

He found her fighting a group of those arachnid creatures, she turned to Optimus and gasped, "You came back!"

"Of course I did and we don't have much time!" He stopped her and kicked one of the spiders attacking her. Then the ground started to shake again and rocks began to fall. This distraction allowed a spider to knock Optimus back against a pile of energon cubes, right as a large rock fell on him, and the energon, causing an explosion.

Elita screamed as she saw Optimus get struck by the rubble and consumed by the explosion. She needed to think fast and did the only thing she knew: download. All that could be heard were her screams.

It was beyond 10 klicks, Sentinel even waited 30 clicks before keeping the promise he made to Optimus and running back to the ship with his optics closed and leaking, this was all his fault. His friends were dead, and he killed them by bringing them to this place, he would continue to tell himself every day on.

A while later, Elita had woken up but things were different, she was different, she looked around for Optimus in a panic. She ran to where she last saw him and saw pieces of him laying all over the ground scattered. A leg, an arm, his servo, an audial fin, a tire, and more. She prayed there was something to save. Luckily the rock that landed on him protected his spark and his processor from exploding into dust, but not without damage.

1010101010

"Sentinel Prime. As punishment for going to a forbidden planet and letting your teammates perish, I hereby expel you from Autobot Academy. I always hoped that you have accomplished great things someday. Maybe even go down in history as a great hero. But clearly, you care more about yourself then your allies."

1010101010

For how old Megatron is, it takes a lot to surprise him.

When Shockwave told the warlord of the radar picking up a signal of an abandoned ship full of pure energon on a desert planet, he expected hostile organics and grey shells of some poor fools that tried to fight off the spiders.

What he didn't expect to find was this… interesting female creature of flesh and metal hissing at him and guarding what appears to be another mangled body as she attempts to feed the body some energon. Except for this body still has his color.

Despite all the colossal damage, this civilian frame is clearly suffering from for what appears to be cycles, the spark within is strong enough to endure it all and not get snuffed out.  
Impressive.

The decepticons could use more strong-willed warriors like that in their ranks and this unique creature could be useful to the cause as well.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I do not wish to harm you. I merely want to help you and your friend… unless, of course, you prefer your friend to die a slow and painful death."

The spiderbot glared at him but reluctantly growled out, "...Fine."

Megatron lets a smug smile grace his face. "Excellent. What's your name, my dear?"

"My name?... My name is… Blackarachnia."

1010101010

"This big-chinned jerkface is supposed to be our leader?" Bumblebee whispered to Ratchet as Sentinel barked at his best friend, Bulkhead to do 25 transform ups. "Please, tell me this is just a bad joke..."

"I'm afraid it's not kid..." Ratchet sighed. He knew the council had low standards for Primes nowadays, but this is just ridiculous.

Bumblebee just shakes his head as the bitter prime left the room in a huff after Bulkhead's transform ups were finished. "Wow and I thought you and Prowl were grumpy, no offense… But seriously though, what's his problem?"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "Probably mad he got expelled out of the academy and he's taking his anger out on us."

Bumblebee glared at the direction where Sentinel left. "Well, I lost my chances to get into the elite guard and you don't see me going out of my way to be a jerk to everyone!"

Bulkhead, overhearing their conversation walks over to say, "Come on guys, maybe he's not that bad."

Bumblebee turned to glare at Bulkhead. "Not that bad? Bulkhead, he literally insulted you to your face a minute ago."

Bulkhead scratched his helm awkwardly. "Yeah, but he does have a point. I can be pretty clumsy sometimes."

Bumblebee skeptically raises an optic ridge at this, causing Bulkhead to say with a groan, "Oh, who am I kidding? This guy is a jerk."

The scout raises his servos in the air and exclaims, "Thank you!"

Bumblebee then turns his head towards Prowl, who was silent and still during the whole situation. "What about you, Prowl? What's your opinion on our new 'bossbot'?"

Prowl was silent for a moment and then said, "He's very… loud and has quite the short-temper on him as well."

"Well, I can tell you guys one thing. He may tell us what to do, but there is no way I'm respecting a guy like that in a million stellar cycles!" Bumblebee stated defiantly.

"Same here." Ratchet grumbled.

Bulkhead and Prowl could only nod in agreement.

...Little did all of them know is that Sentinel was able to hear them in the next room and with a sigh as well as an empty spark, the prime went to rest in his room.

1010101010

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia and Orion Pax have become important factors for the Decepticon cause. Blackarachnia was one of the lead scientists, even creating a triple changer from a seeker and many techno-organic warriors while Orion Pax eventually became Megatron's second in command.

Orion held no memories from before he woke up, many of his body parts are not even his own, they were parts stolen from bots of the same mold. The different colored paints were the only way to see that they didn't belong to him. He now wears a mask to hide the scars on his face.

Blackarachnia was glad to have her friend back, safe and sound as she plotted revenge to the one who betrayed them. She told Orion every day on how the horrible Sentinel left them to die, like a coward. Orion believed everything, but not just from her.

Blackarachnia started to question things the day Orion was allowed to be on the battlefield with the other soldiers. He seemed almost casual, twirling his deadly red and violet axe. She has seen his cold optics, she denies it every time she sees them, but those are not the optics of her friend.

His fighting techniques were so… brutal and horrifying. All his enemies suffered a painful death, whether it was a quick or slow one. He made sure no Autobot was left alive. Blackarachnia held her intake open and stared at Orion in horror. That bot isn't her best friend. That bot isn't the one she fell in love with as Elita. Optimus... what have you become?

Megatron on the other hand, grinned with dark pride as he stood behind his possibly greatest accomplishment. When Megatron first took Blackarachnia and 'Optimus' to his ship to be repaired and 'Optimus' woke up saying he can't remember anything, the warlord immediately took advantage by filling the empty processor with the ways of the Decepticons and 'Optimus' just soaked it all in like a sponge and listened to everything Megatron says without question. Sometimes, it felt too good to be true.

The little bot was even willing to let Megatron change his designation to Orion Pax, in honor of the original Orion. A courageous warrior that fought and defied the original leader of the Decepticons, Megazarak; a madmech who cared more about power then freeing his people from Autobot oppression. Orion's death by Megazarak's has inspired Megatron to defeat the greedy tyrant to become the new Decepticon leader.

It doesn't matter to Megatron that his little one used to be an autobot, for he is perfect the way he is now and he can't think of anyone more worthy to rule Cybertron by his side… as his lover.

Actions


	2. Welcome To Earth

In this chapter, many things happen. We see who Orion/Optimus is as a person in this story and we get to meet Sari. Sentinel and her won't get along at first, mainly due Sentinel not liking organics due to his bad experiences on the spider planet. But Sentinel helps out the humans anyway, cause he knows it's the right thing to do.

Soundwave is different here, then he is in canon. He has his TFA appearance and his guitar that can control earth machines, but he comes from Cybertron, he had TFP Soundwave's tentacles, he record everything he hears like TFP and his personality like a combination of the TFA and TFP Soundwaves.

Blackarachnia doesn't appear in this chapter, but she will in the next one and we'll see what she's been up to!

X+X+X+X

Megatron wasn't one to believe in luck but if he did he would say that he was getting luckier every day. Ever since Orion's arrival, the decepticons have not only regained their courage and dignity but also regained a great portion of Cybertron as well. The warlord didn't even think it was possible to do without the Allspark.

Speaking of which…

"Hard to believe that the source of life for all of Cybertron was founded by a bunch of Space-Bridge Repair Bots." Orion stated as he gazed through the window, looking at the tiny ship with apathy.

"At this point in my life, I'll believe in anything." Starscream smirked and flicked his wings. "Like him letting a pathetic autobot such as yourself join our side and becoming our greatest warrior."

Orion frowned but refused to respond to the third in command's taunts.

"I always knew Megatron had low standards, but choosing someone lie YOU to be his mate has got to be-"

Starscream's mockery was interrupted by a punch to his back, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Megatron and his glorious sparkmate Orion Pax in such a way!" Lugnut growled out.

The third in command stood up abruptly and snarled back. "It was only a joke, you imbecile! And I don't hear Megatron's 'little one' telling me to stop."

The insult caused Lugnut to lunge at the disrespectful seeker.

"Ohh!~ That looks like fun!" Blitzwing's shadowy face cackled, joining in on the wrestling.

Orion only gazed at the fighting mechs with a tired look and face palmed himself. It's moments like these that helped Orion understand how the autobots bested the decepticons so easily. Almost none of them knew how to control their tempers. Though he really does appreciate Lugnut and Blitzwing defending him, even though he could fight his own battles. He and Starscream may never get along, but at least at the other decepticons liked and respected him and he gladly returns that same respect. Now if only they stopped treating him like he's made of glass.

Suddenly, silver mechanical tentacles wrapped around Blitzwing and Lugnut's bodies and lifted the bickering mechs into the air. A bluish-green mech with red shades stepped out of the shadows, tuning his guitar.

"Decepticons: Will cease fighting. Megatron: Will arrive soon."

Lugnut kept glaring at Starscream but complied when Strika gave him a pointed look. "Very well, Soundwave. I shall cooperate… for now."

Blitzwing switched to his icy blue face and simply nodded.

Starscream bared his fangs but wisely stayed silent.

When the communications officer decided to lower them to the ground, a large, spikey and dark figure entered the room right on cue. "Fellow Decepticons, the time has come to claim the key to our victory."

**1010101010**

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to join you, Megatron?" Orion asked.

Megatron allowed a rare warm smile to grace his face as he kneeled down to Orion's height and rubbed the smaller bot's back. Orion relaxed at the touch and allowed himself to be lost his lover's hypnotic crimson optics. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that left Orion feeling pleasantly dizzy.

Megatron chuckled fondly at the goofy grin that Orion only gives him when they're alone. "As much as I enjoy fighting together with my little one, I am more than capable of handling a few lowly repair bots on my own. I promise that I will return in no time."

And all Orion could respond to that was, "Good. You better."

Without another word, Megatron left the ship.

Both of them were unaware of the scheming figure lurking in the shadows… or the special, poisoned energon that Megatron ingested earlier that could explode in the warlord's tanks any minute now.

**1010101010**

Megatron is dead.

Those repair bots planted a bomb on Megatron and managed to kill him and just disappeared to who knows where.

This can't be happening.

First, Sentinel abandons him, then Blackarachnia leaves the Decepticons and now even Megatron has left him.

What will he do now?

Orion could only stare at the stars in silent shock as Soundwave steered the escape pod they both shared.

Soundwave was silent for a good while before he played a recording with Megatron's voice.

"Soundwave. Should anything happen to me, play this message for Orion."

Orion slowly looks in Soundwave's direction as the recording continues.

"Orion Pax, you truly are the greatest thing that has ever happened to our people. You are everything a Decepticon is supposed to be; strong, smart and so very brave. We have lost our home to the Autobots, but you're giving it back to us. You're avenging all the innocent warbuilds that lost their lives for only existing… So if anything happens to me Orion, don't spend your cycles mourning my loss, instead use it a motivator to finish what we started. You can do this. I love you, Orion. More than anything in the universe."

Throughout the entire message, Orion only shed a single tear but had a fiery look ignited in his optics by the end of it.

He's got a planet to reclaim.

**1010101010**

50 Earth Years Later

Well, isn't this just perfect.

After defeating Megatron and believing his life is finally gonna turn around, Sentinel and his team end up trapped on this organic planet.

Full of creepy hairless apes called 'humans'.

Joy.

Sentinel grumbled as he watched the rest of his team interact with one little monkey that called herself "Sari Sumdac'.

Ever since they stopped that disgusting organic goop monster that her so-called genius father created and the Allspark gave her that key, she wouldn't leave them alone. Sure, her key is useful but why can't the team just keep it for themselves? It's not like a little monkey needs it to heal.

Not only that but on top of being organic, she's a smart mouth too. The brat won't stop making fun of his chin and Bumblebee is only encouraging her. The yellow fiend even told her of the times where Sentinel had freaked out over some small organics they've come across during their bridge repair duties, in a similar fashion an elephant would to a mouse. By the end of the story, the whole team is laughing at him and Sari is cackling so hard that her optics are leaking.

And the worst part is she's not the only organic that won't stop getting in his space.

Ever since his team saved their city (he keeps forgetting what this place is called) from that goopy monster, the humans have called them heroes ever since. Now the meat creatures go bananas whenever he does things like rescue them from a fire and saves a cat from a tree. It's almost like these humans seriously don't even know how to take care of themselves before they arrived.

Even when there's nothing wrong and he just wants to go out for a drive, he gets harassed by all kinds of humans left and right that want to take his picture or ugh, touch him.

He even tried going to the forest to have some peace, but there are these gross four-legged organic creatures that are trying to LICK him.

Yep. It's official. Sentinel hates this planet.

He would rather face Megatron again or any other evil Decepticon then deal with this craziness any longer!

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrieky shout from a purple seeker flying around the city, demanding the Allspark.

Sari had once told him an earth saying: 'Be careful what you wish for.' Sentinel thinks he understands it now.

**1010101010**

Sentinel can't believe this is how he goes out. By falling to his death. Kinda ironic considering how similar it is to how his friends died. It almost feels like karma. But at least he'll get to see his friends again and finally apologize to them. And he won't be able to make things worse for his team anymore.

When Sentinel finally reaches the ground, he was in so much pain but that didn't stop him from hearing a familiar voice cry out, "Sentinel!"

"...Sari?"

Sentinel couldn't move but he could still feel the tiny organic climb on him to reach his face.

Sentinel realizes he doesn't even mind it anymore. It feels calm, oddly enough. Maybe dying makes it hard to be bitter during your final moments.

Sari came into his view with tears in her eyes. "Sentinel…"

Sentinel smiled weakly, "Hey... little monkey… is everyone… okay?… Is the… Allspark safe?"

"You did it, Sentinel. You saved the day. You're a hero..." Sari sniffled, tears streaming down her face.

"Bossbot..." Came Bumblebee's voice.

Sentinel couldn't turn his head, he tried desperately to cling on to the life in his spark as the young scout continued to talk with shakiness in his voice.

"D-Don't go Bossbot… I know we don't always get along, but I know you're stronger than this… But you can shake this off, can't you?"

Sentinel sighed, feeling the grip he has on his fading spark slipping. " I don't think… I can… Bumblebee… I'm sorry..."

Sentinel could feel the light inside of him flickering. "I'm sorry… I wasn't… a better leader… or a… better... friend..."

Unable to fight it anymore, Sentinel's spark finally fades away and his body turns grey, no longer able to see or hear the tiny human crying…

….

...Sentinel wakes with a jolt and sees that he surrounded by his relieved, smiling teammates. "Uhh, what just happened?"

Sari laughed with tears of joy in her eyes as she returns to his line of vision, dangling her key in front of him, "Let's just say, you really gave my key a run for its money."

The little girl then hugged Sentinel's face.

The prime blinked but lets the human touch him… this time.

Sari saved him.

Despite how he didn't want anything to do with her, she cried for him and she saved him.

Maybe… this planet and these humans aren't so bad after all.


	3. Games And Revenge

This is a mostly fluffy and shipping chapter, with bits of plot sprinkled in.

Prowlbee is my second favorite Transformers ship. ( With Megop being number one, obviously! ) The ship needs more love and I decided to give it that love in my story. Bulkhead ships it! lol

As you will see, Sentinel is slowly getting better but he's still a jerk and Sari LOVES messing with him!

X+X+X+X

Ever since the incident with this Starscream character, things have been peaceful once again.

And Sentinel didn't take the peace for granted this time.

His near-death experience gave him a new appreciation for life and he's going to try and spend his time to bond with his teammates.

Starting with the one that causes him the most trouble… besides Sari.

"Stupid Prowl, he thinks the lone wolf act is so cool..." Bumblebee grumbled to himself as he played video games. Sentinel walked over to the angry bug on the couch. He tapped Bumblebee on the head to get his attention.

"Hey there soldier, what's got your gears grinded?" the Prime asked.

The scout paused his game to face Sentinel. "It's Prowl. I asked him if he's excited about Sari's what's it called again… 'sleepover' except he says that 'he'll be busy' when what he's really gonna be doing is probably sit in that tree in his room all day like a dumb cat."

Bumblebee finished his rant with a groan and rubbed his hands down his face for good measure.

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted him to join us anyway. He'll probably ruin the fun with stillness nonsense." He huffed crossing his arms, ignoring the light blush on his cheeks. He still can't believe Prowl pounced on him earlier. The nerve! Stupid Prowl, thinking he can get away with anything. Well he can't, no matter how cool he is...

Sentinel thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "You know, Prowl kind of reminds me of this old friend that I used to have back in the academy. My buddy would always prefer to be by himself and study books instead of having fun. So, you know what I did so he could live a little?"

"What?"

"I used reverse physiology on him. Told him stuff like how teacher's pets like him couldn't handle parties. Ha, almost got him every time! We used to get in all kinds of crazy trouble together..." Sentinel laughed with a big grin on his face, lost in his memories.

Optimus really was a goody-two-shoes. Always tried his best to follow the rules and make sure everyone was safe… If only Sentinel was more like that, then maybe they wouldn't have gone to that stupid spider planet… Maybe if Sentinel didn't peer pressure Optimus into joining on that suicidal mission, both him and Elita would still be alive. If only Sentinel understood back then that no means no.

His self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by a young voice. "So, what happened to him? Have you guys kept in touch before we came to Earth?" Bumblebee couldn't help but ask.

Sentinel snapped out of his nostalgic daydreaming to gaze at Bumblebee with a quiet sadness. "Let's just say that… he's in a better place now."

Despite his curiosity, even Bumblebee knew better than to continue asking questions on the subject when he saw the haunted look in Sentinel's eyes.

**1010101010**

"**Auut-oh-bot-MegaMegaMega-Meg-Meeeegaaa-Mega-I am Megatron!"**

"**Wh-Where am I?"**

"**What has happened to my body? Is… Is that my arm?"**

"**How could this have happened? Who did this to me?!"**

_A video plays._

"It was I who defeated Megatron! I'm the one who poisoned his energon and caused his tanks to rupture! You wouldn't have stood a chance against that old fool if it wasn't for me!"

"**Starscream!"**

Wrathful electricity washes over the primitive lab.

Megatron shouldn't have been surprised as he was. Starscream always was an ambitious one. The seeker had always antagonized Orion for being Second-In-Command but always groveled at Megatron. The Warlord seemed to have been so busy trying to make sure that the Third-In-Command doesn't try anything funny on his sparkmate that he failed to watch his own back.

Rage was soon replaced with guilt as he thought of his precious little one all alone.

"**Orion… my love… I will find my way out of here and back to you..."**

His remaining optic gazed lingered on a tiny four-legged machine on a desk.

"**...But first, I think I deserve some revenge against a certain big-chinned moron."**

**1010101010**

Sentinel's advice actually worked. Who knew? All Bumblebee had to do was tell Prowl 'that maybe he isn't as flexible as a cyberninja is supposed to be' and BOOM, now Prowl is playing twister with him and Bulkhead. The scout didn't think it would be so easy, but it was.

"Right arm, blue." Sari said.

When Bumblebee found a blue spot to place his servo, he noticed Prowl's face was right on top of his. Bumblebee's optics widened and he felt his heat up at the closeness. He knew the ninja was good looking, but seeing Prowl's face like this was making his spark skip a beat.

Oh.

Wow.

Prowl smirked at Bumblebee's uncharacteristically shy expression. "What's the matter, Bumblebee?"

"Uhh… Nothing! Just enjoying the fact that I'm gonna win this game." Bumblebee said with an arrogant smirk of his own, to hide his embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Prowl chuckled. The air of his laughter brushed the scout's face, causing the blush to deepen.

The younger bot gulped. "Y-Yeah!"

"Hey lovebots! We're playing twister, not 7 minutes in heaven! Left arm, red." Sari giggled, only to protest when Ratchet tries to cover her eyes with his finger.

Bumblebee intake drops at the implication. "Lovebots!? We're not- GAH!

Bumblebee's optics nearly bulged out of his sockets when he feels nimble fingers gently scatter across his side.

A big involuntary grin spreads across his face and laughter bubbled out of his systems before he could stop it.

Next thing he knew, Bumblebee was on the floor trying to swat the evil hand away.

"Looks like I win." Prowl hummed.

Bumblebee glared at him as he rubs the ticklish feeling away. "No way! You totally cheated! That doesn't count!"

Prowl shrugs, still smirking. "Well you did use reverse psychology to bring me here. Consider us even." The ninja offered a hand.

"Oh, so you figured it out, huh?" Bumblebee laughed nervously as he took the hand to be lifted off the ground.

"It was pretty easy to figure it out, considering that Sentinel didn't exactly whisper the advice to you. I could hear you from my room. I'm surprised you actually listened to him." The ninja turned to gaze to meet the glare of his flustered leader.

Bumblebee blinked. "Dang Prowl, you got good hearing."

"Or you two are too loud for your own good." Prowl flicked his forehead.

Sari rolled her eyes. "Okay you two, I think that's enough twister for now. It's time to tell scary stories!" Sari grinned evilly at Sentinel.

Sentinel's eye twitched at the sinister face she was giving him. Somehow, he knows he's gonna totally regret this.

**1010101010**

Their base was an absolute mess.

Somehow, this weird metal bug thing hacked the machines inside the plant and caused them to go haywire.

If it wasn't for Bumblebee listening to Prowl, they would have all probably turned into scrap.

Speaking of Bumblebee and Prowl, they seemed to understand each other a little bit now. They even high-fived each other once the danger has passed. Bulkhead couldn't help but smile at the bond forming between them. It's about time those two got along. Especially, with Bumblebee's feelings for their stoic teammate. The big mech may not be a genius, but he knows when somebot has a crush and holy moly, does his little buddy have a BIG one!

Bulkhead went back to looking at the mess. If only he didn't accidentally crush that bug, then they knew who was behind the attack. Hopefully, they'll show their face soon so he can properly kick their behind.

**1010101010**

It's been 55 stellar cycles. 55 _long _stellar cycles of her traveling from planet to planet trying to find something to cure for Optimus' amnesia. Trying desperately not to lose hope.

She has long given up trying to find a cure for herself, but she refuses to give up on her only real friend.

That's how Blackarachnia ended up on this little mudball called Earth and how she also found… _him._

She never thought she'd see Sentinel's stupid, cowardly face again nor thought that he would still be an Autobot after what he had done.

Guess the Autobots really are corrupt as the Decepticons say.

She saw the prime walk out of his base, with a weird creature in his hand and that creature had a key.

The spiderbot did some research on this world's version of the internet and saw a video of the creature using that same key on Sentinel to bring him back to life.

If that device can bring back a spark, then it can definitely heal Optimus' spark and bring her friend back.

...But first, she's gonna get some well-deserved revenge against a certain big-chinned coward.

**1010101010**

"**You may have survived my wrath once again, prime. But know this, once I get my body back and I WILL get it back and I will make sure you all will pay for doing this to me...both the Autobots and the one who trapped me here..."**


	4. Isty Bitsy Spider

Here she is, the Spider Queen of Mad Science herself; Blackarachnia! And boy is she mad at Sentinel, I wouldn't wanna be him! Fortunately though in this story, Blackarachnia is a bit more moral than she is in canon, so there may still be some hope for her...

But can Blackarachnia be swayed into joining the Autobots and Sentinel's side again or will she remain a lone wolf?

Guess you guys gotta read the story to find out!

X+X+X+X

"Wait, you're going to dress as Prowl for this 'Halloween'?" Bumblebee questioned.

Sari smiled, making a pose in her cyberninja costume. "Well, duh. Ninjas are awesome!"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Yeah, I guess they kinda are. Just don't tell Prowl I said that." He finished with a smile, his fake vampire fangs glistening in the light.

"So Sentinel, who are you gonna be tonight?" Bulkhead, trying to put on his ghost costume.

Sentinel laughed. "Myself, of course. Cause who would I rather be than me?"

"Maybe someone with a smaller chin?" Sari teased, causing Bumblebee and Bulkhead to laugh.

Sentinel glared at the human. "Well, at least I don't have fleas."

Sari smirks slyly at the common insult the prime throws at her. "Hey, bugs are nutritious and delicious. Want one?" She plucked an imaginary flea from her hair and tried to give to Sentinel, causing him to yelp and jump across the room.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughter increased in volume as Sari chases their leader all over the place.

**1010101010**

After 3 days of watching them and seeing videos of their fighting skills on the internet, she decided to make her move tonight. She's going to play nice and pretend to be someone in distress whom desperately needs the key in order to fix her 'broken down' ship. She'll guilt the child and those bots into giving her the key to 'repair it'. And if that doesn't work well… she always has her venom.

**1010101010**

When the little monkey and the youngest members of the team headed out, Sentinel decided to spend the night looking up at the stars and get lost in his thoughts.

Optimus… I'm so sorry…

You told us that planet was dangerous and I didn't listen…

I should helped you save Elita…

But I didn't…

Now I'm alone…

I have nobody to blame but myself...

I wonder what you and Elita would say if you could see me now…

Sentinel was jolted out of his depressed thinking process when he heard static coming from his com link.

"_**...zzzt...Bossbot...zzzt..."**_

"_**Bumblebee? What's happening, soldier?"**_

"_**...zzzt...spider...zzzt...attack...zzzt...Sari...zzzt...help her."**_

Dread filled Sentinel's tank like soured energon.

A spider.

Of course, it had to be a fragging spider. Ugh, this is not gonna be fun for anyone.

"_**Don't worry, I'm on my way. Prowl! Ratchet! Stop whatever you're doing and follow me to the city."**_

**1010101010**

Despite the fact that humanity now knows that aliens (specifically giant alien robots) exist, people were still surprised when they saw a giant mechanical spider creature near a spaceship on top of a building and appearing to be in a shouting match with a little girl.

"Kid, for the last time, give me that stupid key!" Blackarachnia growled, holding Sari in one hand while trying to yank the key from Sari with the other, but Sari refuses to let go. How the heck is this organic child so strong?! Is she a new model or something?! This is ridiculous!

"NO! I won't let you use it for whatever it is your planning!" Sari shouted, holding onto her key like her life depended on it.

The spiderbot growled and considered threatening to eat her, (not that she's really going to, but she's running out of options) until she saw a bunch of owner-less vehicles following a familiar looking blue truck.

She smirked darkly.

Oh, she could work with this.

**1010101010**

"Okay you disgusting freak, put the girl down now!" Sentinel shouted, with Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee right behind him.

Blackarachnia chuckled. "Are you sure that's what you want?" The spider then tossed Sari in the air, causing the little girl to shriek in terror.

"Sari!" Sentinel and the Autobots cried out, about to lunge for their friend. But Sari was caught by the spider lady, now being dangled by her arm.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't move a circuit… We wouldn't want an accident to happen now, would we?" Blackarachnia purred, very smug by the fear on Sentinel's face. Though there are flickers of jealousy behind the smugness. Why is Sentinel so protective of this organic but left his first friends behind? Where was Sentinel's concern for Optimus and her when they were in danger? Why does Sentinel get to have friends, while she loses her all of hers?

Ignoring the rage boiling inside of her, Blackarachnia smiled wickedly and purred out, " I supposed all of you are wondering, what am I and why I'm going out of my way to cause you all this trouble...Well you see, I need this key for an important project. So here's the deal, if you promise not to try anything or follow me when I leave with the key, I will spare this little kid's life. If you don't agree with my demands… well, your bulb isn't the brightest Sentinel, but I think even you can figure out what will happen to the little monkey next."

Sentinel froze at both the implied threat and his designation being said. "...H-How do you know who I am? We just met!"

Blackarachnia lets out a cold, mocking laugh that gave everyone who heard it chills. "No Sentinel, this isn't the place we met."

Sentinel blinked and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Because we met when we both were training under Master Kup and I kicked your aft when you said that there was no way someone as small as me could beat you in a fight."

Sentinel's optics almost as wide as the moon. He remembers that cycle clearly even though it happened a long time ago. Back when he was more arrogant, there was only one person that would ever challenge him to fights. No… it can't be… it's not possible…

"...Elita..." Sentinel said quietly, in shock.

"Yep." Blackarachnia said casually, finally managing to yank Sari's key out of her hands and placed the girl on the roof neither gently or roughly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use this to heal the friend that _didn't _leave me behind."

Sentinel resets his voice to croak out. "Optimus is alive too?"

"Yes and no." The spider growled, walking into her ship. "His body is alive, but the Optimus I know and love is dead and gone."

Blackarachnia then turned to mockingly show the Autobots the key one last time. "But not for long."

Suddenly the key started glowing so bright it blinds everyone. While Blackarachnia was distracted, the device causes a key slot to appear on her decepticon symbol and slips in there. Blackarachnia gasped at the weird feeling which quickly turned painful. She howled her agony to the skies as shockwaves surround the area. The trees and the leaves begin to slowly wither. People, including Sari, started to look sickly and collapse.

"What the frag is happening?!" Bumblebee shouted out, through the sounds and screams, cradling Sari in his hands.

"I think it's my key. I think it's trying to heal her, but somethings wrong." Sari coughed out, looking sicker by the second.

"We gotta get that key out!" Ratchet yelled.

Sentinel runs to his friend and tries to yank the darn thing out but the spider swipes at him with her claws and hisses.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"Elita, you'll die if the key stays inside!"

"I'll get it out myself!" But she was too weak to do it on her own.

Seeing no other option, Sentinel grabbed the key and pulled it out before she could even protest. Once the key was removed, the withering process was reverse and all organic life returned to full health. Bumblebee and Bulkhead smiled and gently hugged Sari in relief when she returned to normal. The giant green bot was even crying a little.

"I'm sorry Elita, I know you didn't want me to touch you but-"

His former friend collapsed on top of him before he could continue. The pain must have caused her to pass out. Even though her face was still creepy to him, she almost looked peaceful during recharge.

He picked her up bridal style and turned to his team.

"Okay, I guess you guys want an explanation, right?"

His team could only nod.


	5. A Total Knockout

Uh oh, here comes Knock Out and Breakdown!

But they're nowhere near as scary has Orion has become!

Also, Sentinel's story gets revealed to the gang and even though they feel bad for their boss, they can't help but take Blackarachnia's side… Sorry Sentinel.

X+X+X+X

Chapter Text

"So let me get this straight, kid." Ratchet began, " You got kicked out of the academy for going to a forbidden planet to find energon and become 'heroes'. Your friend Optimus tried to convince you not to go, but you didn't listen to him and peer pressured him into joining you. Then when things got glitchy, Optimus made you leave to save your other friend Elita himself and both of them ended up getting caught in an explosion and you thought they went offline so you left them behind. And the Decepticon that we have currently tied up is Elita and she hates you now. Did I leave anything out?" The medic questioned, his arms crossed.

Sentinel sighed, lowering his head in shame. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up."

Bumblebee, who was surprisingly quiet throughout Sentinel's story, spoke up. "Wow… no wonder she's mad at you. I'd be mad too if I was in her pedes. But what happened to Optimus that she wants the key for him?"

"I don't know..." Sentinel stares up at the ceiling in thought, "Maybe he's in a coma or something."

"Why don't we ask her?" Bulkhead asked.

Prowl gazes at the hissing femme in the corner, stasis cuffs locked around her wrists. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment."

"Well, it's worth a try." Bulkhead smiled as he cautiously walked towards Blackarachnia.

Her hissing turned into a growl when she saw him approach. "Back off, bulldozer!"

Bulkhead lifts his hands up in a calming gesture and says, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"If this is about what happened with the key, that was an accident. I wasn't planning on using the key on myself. I knew the energy of the Allspark has unpredictable effects on organic life, but that key almost seemed to have a mind of its own!"

"Yeah, we know it was an accident… but you did threaten Sari's life, which is why we had to cuff you."

"I wasn't actually going to hurt her! But it was the only way I could keep you idiots from attacking me all at once!"

"...It's still a messed up thing to do."

"I never said it wasn't."

"What happened to Optimus that makes you want to have the key so badly?"

Backarachnia sighed. "Well, Sentinel seemed to have told his side of the story, I might as well tell you mine..."

1010101010

"Ah, Lord Orion Pax. I'm pleased to see that I'm able to connect with you despite the long distance."

"Greetings Knock Out. Why have you called? You know that I'm not really interested in your line of work. I prefer to kill my own enemies."

"Well, I think you might make an exception this one time. You know that repair crew that...you know… took down Megatron? The same crew that you made Shockwave get files on and asked Soundwave to capture for you but to no avail? The same crew that is led by your old pal, Sentinel Prime?"

"...Yes."

"Me and Breakdown have found them. They are currently on this cute little mudball called Earth and they seemed to have the Allspark too. We'll be more than happy to bring them all to you alive so you do whatever you want to them. All we ask in return is a little reward for our efforts."

"...Show me proof."

"Fair enough. Here's a video of them fighting Starscream. That enough proof for you?"

"Hmm...This looks real… Alright, I'll humor you. If you bring me all of them alive, I shall reward you and your partner with five million credits. But if you fail, expect nothing from me... and if it this turns out to be a hoax to take my money… I will make you wish you suffered Lockdown and Swindle's fate. Are we clear?"

"C-Crystal, sir..."

"Good. I'll give you one cycle. Make it count."

1010101010

"NO WAY! YOUR BEST FRIEND OPTIMUS IS ORION PAX!?" Bulkhead shouted for all to hear.

Bumblebee gasped. "Orion Pax?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Sentinel, Prowl and Ratchet said nothing, but the horror on their faces said more than enough. Every cybertronian knew exactly who Orion Pax is. His viciously clever ways are the reason the Decepticons are slowly rebuilding their empire and have returned to Cybertron. His armies have slaughtered thousands and he is feared by Autobots and admired by Decepticons. As a bonus, he is Megatron's sparkmate.

"Yes, stop interrupting!... So Orio-er, Optimus learned and trained with Megatron every day once he recovered from his injuries and eventually becomes the scourge of the Autobots all of Cybertron knows today. At first, I ignored what he has become, but when I finally saw him fight on the battlefield and what I saw...I couldn't ignore it anymore. Optimus became a monster… I guess we both became monsters... and Sentinel is to blame... That's why I need that key… so I can save Optimus from that traitor's mistakes..."

"Elita, I'm so sorry for what happened. I wanted to come back to you, I really did, but Optimus stopped me and made me leave. He made me promise to leave if neither of you didn't show up in 10 klicks and I waited for 30. I thought you were dead! I should have never brought you guys to that spider planet." Sentinel said quietly, trying to ignore the sting in his optics.

Blackarachnia rolled her eyes. "No, gee, ya think? Now get me out of here and give me that key already!"

Ratchet raised his hand in a stopping motion. "Not so fast. We ain't letting you off the hook that easily. You really think we're gonna just give you the key and not expect you to abuse its power for the Decepticons?"  
The spider scoffed. "Like all of you haven't been abusing its power yourselves!"

Ignoring her sassy comment, Ratchet turns to Sentinel. "What do we do, kid? We can't keep her here forever, but she might come back with back-up if we let her go."

Sentinel looked so lost, opening and closing his mouth but no words coming out.

Suddenly an explosion was heard.

It sounded like I was coming from the center of Detroit.

Sentinel couldn't be more grateful for a crisis.

"Ratchet, you stay and guard Elita. Everyone else, transform and roll out."

1010101010

The Autobots arrived in town to see there are fires everywhere and the humans were scattering to safety.

In the center of the destruction was a grinning, crimson bot and a hulking, blue mech right behind him. The crimson bot looked strangely familiar to Sentinel...

"Well, well, well! Look who's finally arrived, Breakdown. It's the ringleader and his circus act."

The mech, 'Breakdown' chuckled. "No, I don't think that's the ringleader. He looks more like the clown."

The criminal duo bursts out laughing at their own jokes.

The Autobots glared at them and Sentinel growled out sarcastically, "Oh, that's hilarious! Who do you jokers think you are?!"

Knock Out laughter died down to a sour look, but he quickly replaced it with a sly smirk. "Well, since you're so curious, my name is Knock Out and this my partner Breakdown. We're are bounty hunters and this circus of yours has quite the bounty on your heads. So yeah… I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us, Sentinel."

Sentinel barked out a laugh. "What makes you think we're coming with you willingly?"

Breakdown's grin looked savage. "Who said you had a choice? Knock Out was given his designation for a reason."

Suddenly Knock Out threw a golden, flashing orb at their feet.

It caused electricity to crackle in the air.

All they felt next was a painful shock and then darkness...


	6. Some Difficult Choices

I think I gave Sentinel too much blame for all the bad things that happened, now it's Blackarachnia's turn to feel the shame! (For those of you that have been reading the story before this chapter, I edited the story so Blackarachnia's believes everything that has happened is all Sentinel's fault instead of taking responsibility for her own actions, so what's about to happen in this chapter makes more sense. Sorry, I can't spoil it! lol)

We also get some pieces of Knock Out's backstory and hints that maybe the autobots aren't as heroic as the main characters think they are...

I would also like to apologize to fans of Lockdown and Swindle for killing them off in my story, but I wanted to foreshadow how dangerous Orion really is...

X+X+X+X

"Something's wrong… they should've been back by now." Ratchet muttered to himself, seeing the smoke in the distance.

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

Blackarachnia scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Decepticons must've gotten them. Possibly bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters?!" Ratchet's eyes widened at this, unpleasant memories creeping back into his processor.

Blackarachnia nodded. "Yeah, bounty hunters. It could be Knock Out and Breakdown, or Dreadwing and Skyquake or maybe Lockdown and Swindle. Well, maybe not Lockdown and Swindle..."

Sari tilted her head. "Why not him?"

"Cause they're offline. They weren't loyal to the cause and Orion kills those that aren't loyal to the cause."

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"Enough, chit-chat. My team is in trouble and I am not gonna let the cons turn them into scrap!" Ratchet transformed into his alt mode.

"Hey! What about me?! You can't just leave me here!" The spider femme shouted, "I'm your only chance of saving your team! I helped create most of the weapons the bounty hunters use and I know how they work!"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"What have you got to lose?" The spider smirked.

"Why do you suddenly want to help us?"

"I keep telling you I need that key's power! And it seems like you'll only give it's power to me if I earn your trust. So..."

Ratchet groaned, slowly rubbing his face. "...Fine."

Sari jaw dropped. "Ratchet, wait! What if she attacks us?"

Ratchet sighs. "Yeah, she might... But she's also right, we might have a better chance of rescuing everyone if we free her."

Once the stasis cuffs were removed, the spider took a nice, long stretch and cracked her neck. "Primus, does that feel better. Alright, a deal's a deal. Now here's the plan..."

1010101010

"Ah, so this is the team that killed Megatron." Orion growled through the video, glaring at the caged and stasis cuffed repair crew in question. Bumblebee was terrified beyond belief but was trying his best to keep a brave face. If

Bulkhead was human, he'd be sweating bullets. Prowl's face seems calm as it usually is, but even his spark was hammering in his chest. Sentinel doesn't even try to hide how nervous he is and not just cause of the death glare the masked being was giving him. But because this demonic, masked creature is supposed to be sweet and dorky Optimus.

Knock Out hummed in amusement. "Indeed they are."

Orion's cold gaze locked into Sentinel and his next words were like a cold, unforgiving blizzard. "Hello Sentinel… It's so GOOD to see you again...Where's the red one?"

Knock Out tilted his head. "What?"

"There were 5 autobots that fought Starscream. One of them is red and white and he's not here. Where is he?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Breakdown said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry my liege, we shall find the red bot and deliver them all to you in no time." Knock Out stated with a charming smile.

Orion was unimpressed. "You have half a cycle left to find him." The call then got disconnected.

"Well, that's just rude." Breakdown said.

With Orion's mask no longer on screen, Sentinel regained his courage and realized something.

"I remember you now!" Sentinel then points to Knock Out.

"Back at the academy, you were a medic-in-training! How could you betray the autobots like this, Knock Man?"

Knock Out grinned like a wolf but his optics shined with anger. "It's Knock OUT and it's about time you recognized me, Senty. You always had a hard time remembering people that weren't popular, didn't you? You can't even remember my name, even when I've tutored you in math class!"

The crimson bot slowly walked towards the cage. "As for why I betrayed them? It's cause they all treated me like garbage, while Breakdown here is the first bot to ever treat me like I matter! Not to mention, bounty hunting is fun and pays more. WAY more."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What the?" Knock Out questioned.

Breakdown walked to the closed entrance. "Seems like another bounty hunter wants to call dibs on our prey. I'll go welcome them." The giant blue mech punches his hand for emphasis.

But when the door opened, he was too shocked to attack.

There in front of him was the infamous decepticon scientist that has been missing for stellar cycles, Blackarachnia. She had the red and white bot cocooned in her webbing. The spider smiled at him with shiny fangs.

"Hello Breakdown, it's been a quite while." Blackarachnia giggled.

"B-Blackarachnia?! But how?! Everyone thought you were dead!" Breakdown stuttered in shock. Knock Out walked over to the entrance, just as surprised.

"I just needed a break from all the chaos, but after spending so much time alone, I wish to return to the cons. And I thought that with helping you catch what's left of your prey, you could give me a ride. I don't even want the reward."

Knock Out and Breakdown looked at each other for a long moment.

"...I can't guarantee that they'll let you back in with open arms, but what the heck?" Knock Out shrugged.

The three cons and prisoner enter the ship and Breakdown yanks the webbing off of Ratchet, put stasis cuffs on him and tosses him into the cage with the others. Prowl and Bumblebee help Ratchet back up.

"You okay Docbot?" Bumblebee asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Ratchet grunted. "I can take anything these slagging cons can dish out."

Knock Out silently glared at Ratchet for his insult then noticed something.

"Hmm, you look familiar..." Knock Out squints his optics in thought. "Were you a medic in the great war?"

Ratchet glared which Knock Out responded with a poisonous grin.

"I'll take that as a yes… then you must be the one and only Ratchet. We learned all about you back at the academy. You were the one who unleashed Omega Supreme, which was one of the reasons the Decepticons not only lost the war, but were almost brought to near extinction. How is the big guy by the way? Oh, that's right. He went offline permanently and you let his body was melted down into the ship your crew is using. What a benevolent thing for an Autobot to do..."

"Shut up." Ratchet growled.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fact that you and your side aren't as heroic as you thought it was?" Knock Out pressed grin growing by the second at the distress in the older bot's eyes."Or is it cause you erased the memories of poor Omega's original partner by using an EMP generator, a tool that was meant to heal as a weapon and then allowing it to get stolen by another bounty hunter. I wonder what happened to her… tell me, did she die too?"

"HEY! He said shut up!" Bulkhead yelled in outrage. He may not know what's going on, but nobody talks to his friends like that.

The bounty hunter shrugged and went to the control to activate the ship. "Sure, I'll be quiet. You might need this time to pray to Primus. After all… Orion Pax is gonna be your executioner."

A chill once again filled the air after those words were said.

Knock Out kept talking casually, as if he wasn't trying to emotionally tear Ratchet down a minute ago."And hey if it makes you feel better, Orion gave that bounty hunter what he deserved. Lockdown tried to capture Blitzwing and Lugnut for the bounty the Autobots placed on them, but Orion arrived and killed him before he could get a chance. It helps that Orion's damaged processor makes him immune to the generator's effects. Isn't karma amazing?"

The room keeps feeling colder and colder.

Bulkhead pats Ratchet's back in comfort when he realizes something. "Wait! Where's Sari?! Is she safe?!"

"Calm down kid. She's right here." Ratchet said, revealing the little girl hiding in his compartment.

"Hey, guys." Sari whispered.

"Sari!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee whisper back in joy.

Sari reached for her key. "Don't worry, Blackarachnia is on our side. She's gonna take care of Knock Out and Breakdown while I get you guys out of..." Her eyes widened when she realized her key wasn't around her neck anymore.

"Looking for this?"

Dread filled Sari's little heart when she saw her key dangling from the spider's claws.

"NO!"

"Oh yes. Thanks for trusting me, by the way."

Sari narrowed her eyes and yelled out. "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

Blackarachnia laughed. "Yeah, now if only your friend listened to you." Ratchet looked at Sari with guilt before sending a scorching glare at the traitor.

While most of the Autobots glared spitefully at her, Sentinel could only gaze at Elita with desperation. "Elita, please don't do this… this isn't you!"

Blackarachnia paused and looked to the floor. "Thanks to you Sentinel, I stopped being myself a long time ago and all that's left is a monster." Blackarachnia unlocks the cage and grabs Sari despite the girl's and her frozen friends' protests.

"Knock Out, open the door one last time. A pest got into the ship and I'm getting rid of it." The spider said coldly, ignoring Sari's panic and struggles.

Knock Out raised an eyebrow when he saw Sari the femme's clutches but then shrugged his shoulders again and opens the entrance.

Blackarachnia left the ship, she lowered a fighting Sari to the ground and covered her in webbing. The little girl was helpless as she saw the spider return to the ship and once the entrance closes, the rockets of the ship burst to life and the ship slowly starts to leave the ground.

Sari struggled with all her might, but the webbing was too strong. Tears begin to sting her eyes as she sees the ship take off into the sky. Taking her only friends away from her. "NOOOOOOO!"

1010101010

"Cybertron, here we come!" Breakdown chimed gazing at the Earth getting smaller and smaller as the ship sails further into the stars.

"Indeed... Airachnid, be a dear and watch the prisoners for us while me and Breakdown get some well earned energon. We'll be sure to bring some back for you." Knock Out said, about to walk into another part of the ship with

Breakdown following behind him.

Blackarahcnia sighed. "Fine… and it's Blackarachnia."

"You should seriously consider changing your designation. Too many syllables." Knock Out winked before leaving for his fuel.

Blackarachnia just rolled her eyes.

The repair crew all had looks of absolute despair in their optics. And Sentinel had his head bowed so nobody could see his face.

Suddenly Sentinel spoke in a cold and venomous voice. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself Blackarachnia. You are sending not only me, but 4 innocent bots to their deaths. Optimus would be absolutely ecstatic over what you did."

Everyone in the room froze at the prime's icy tone.

Blackarachnia lunged and hissed at the cage. "YOU! Don't you dare say anything about Optimus! Not after you-"

Sentinel jolted his head up, his face filled with so much anger it caused her to be quiet as the prime started to yell out his own fury. "Yeah! After what I did! I'm the reason Optimus lost his memories and I'm the reason you're a spider!

But I'm not the reason you're a monster! You did that all on your own! You said it yourself! You joined the Decepticons despite knowing how evil they are! You let Megatron teach and train Optimus, even though you knew he was gonna make Optimus use that knowledge to kill others! And now you're willing to let my team die at the hands of our friend!"

"That's why I'm going to use the key before he can kill them!"

"What if you won't be able to until it's already too late? How do you think Optimus would feel if he wakes up with energon on his hands and greyed bodies at his feet?"

"..."

"He will never forgive himself! And he will probably never forgive you if he learns that you let him all those horrible things for centuries! Face the facts! Every bad choice you made is your own fault Elita, not mine! If you want to blame me for having the idea to got to Archa 7 in the first place, that's fine! If you want to kill me, that's fine too! But if you let any of these other bots in this cage die… then you're no better than Orion Pax or Megatron himself." As Sentinel finished his speech, the rage he felt quickly extinguished itself, leaving a numb feeling in its place.

Blackarachnia's eyes widened in realization. She finally saw the truth, this was just as much her fault as it is Sentinel's. She willingly became a monster and let's Megatron do the same to Optimus. Optimus was dead, and she killed him by bringing him to the Decepticons. All she's ever done since she became techno-organic was hurt others. This isn't what Optimus would've wanted… This isn't what she wanted…  
Sentinel's numbness turns to sorrow when he saw tears streaming down the femme's face.

Elita blinks away the tears and takes a deep shaky breath. "You're right… As much as I hate you, you're right… These bots don't deserve to die... I'll be right back." Elita then transforms to her beast mode, which causes Sentinel to yelp, and scampers off to where Knock Out and Breakdown are at.

Bumblebee was the first one to speak. "Wow, Bossbot… I can't believe you got through to her! Who knew you could be so scary?"

1010101010

Sari managed to pull off most of the webbing off of her, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. She's all alone now. She just lost the only people, besides her dad, whoever wanted to be around her.

What can she do now?

All of a sudden, she heard a rumbling engine and wind blowing past her and when she turned around...

...and her friends are there. Free and waiting for her by the ship entrance.

Her tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy.

1010101010

Orion Pax was in a bad mood.

When Knock Out and Breakdown's ship arrived, instead of meeting the bot who abandoned him and murdered the love of his life, he was greeted by the bounty hunters locked in a cage and covered in a familiar webbing. Blackarachnia's webbing. Apparently, she arrived on Earth and tricked the duo into letting her into their ship, where she knock them offline, tied them up, helped the prisoners escape and put the ship on autopilot back to Cybertron. Idiots.

The Decepticon Leader couldn't believe that Blackarachnia would ever even consider helping that coward. But then again, she had been quite cowardly herself over the years. Guess she missed the comfort of being part of the Autobot propaganda.

"If you want something that's done right, you must do it yourself. Soundwave, I want you to contact Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut and tell them that I need them to join me for a really important mission...It's time to say hello to my old friends..."


	7. Friendship and Forgiveness

Sari, Prowl and Bumblebee decide that they need a break from all the craziness.

In this chapter, we get some Prowl x Bumblebee action. With some friendship between Sari and Blackarachnia on the side. You can consider this chapter of the story a fluffy break to balance out some of the angst and drama.

X+X+X+X

It has been about a week since Elita, who no longer wants to be called Blackarachnia, joined the repair bots and the team is still getting used to her. It's hard to blame them considering what she almost did. Sentinel seems to be the only one who really wants Elita around. Ironically enough, she doesn't want anything to do with him. She spends her days isolating herself in the room she was given, reading data pads where she reads and scoffs at human science. Sari knew that it wouldn't be good for anyone if they keeped avoiding each other, but she really wanted to take a break from the base and not be around… her. So she thought camping would be the perfect excuse.

When she asked if anyone wanted to join her, she wasn't surprised that Prowl said yes and didn't expect Bumblebee to want to go as well.

Guess Bee isn't a big fan of spiders either.

1010101010

The whole point of the trip was to have some peace away from the base.

But Bumblebee and Prowl were making the whole experience anything but peaceful.

They've been arguing for the last half hour about about Bumblebee bringing all his electronics with him and who knows how long they'll go on if Sari doesn't do something.

So she decides to use some reverse psychology.

"I guess doing nature things is too much for Bumblebee to handle."

She kinda feels bad at how easy that worked.

Bumblebee was helps Sari pitch her tent and start a fire, with Prowl's guidance.

"Good job, Bumblebee. Perhaps I can make a nature lover out of you yet." Prowl gave a rare smile.

Bumblebee responses with a charming winning smile and bright optics. "Does this mean I can use your holo projector to watch a movie?"

"No." Prowl bluntly answered.

The yellow bot's smile became a pout and his optics got shinier. "Please?"

Even someone as stoic as Prowl can only resist someone so horribly cute for so long.

1010101010

Bumblebee fell asleep the instant the movie was finished and snuggled up next to Prowl. The ninja doesn't mind though, in fact, seeing his teammate and friend so peaceful and quiet is making his spark feel wonderfully warm. Sari tries her best not to giggle at the scene before her.

Suddenly a growl from within the woods woke up Bumblebee and puts them all on edge.

As the beast comes closer, it almost seemed like red eyes all over it's body...

1010101010

Barnacles.

They were attacked by evil barnacles from space.

Just when a universe where giant alien car transforming robots exist is crazy enough.

But why did barnacles have to ruin their fun?

And the cherry on top is that she got a cold right after the danger was gone.

On the bright side though, Prowl and Bumblebee are getting along again.

They're always in this constant cycle of arguing one moment and then being friendly the next moment.

Is this how cybertronians flirt with each other?

And she thought human adults are weird.

She blew her nose again when she heard familiar mechanical footsteps.

"Ratchet, I told you I'm fine. I've been sick before."

"I'm afraid I'm not him, kid." said a feminine voice.

Sari glared at the spider bot that crouched down to her level. "What do you want, Blackarachnia?"

Elita flinched at the name, but regained her resolve. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and let's it pout through her mouth in the form of a sigh. She opened her eyes again. "I came to properly apologize."

"What?"

"I said I was sorry, but I felt like that wasn't enough to make up what I almost did to you. I lied to you and I almost made you lose all your friends...Wow, betrayal and abandonment, I almost send you to the same fate me and Optimus had." The spider chuckled bitterly.

"And?"

"And I was wondering if there's anyway I can try to make it up to you."

"...Well, you apologized twice so that's a start...Can you go get some more chicken noodle soup please? I think Ratchet has another can."

"Alright."

"Thank you… Elita."

They both smiled.

1010101010

"Yes, I have finally found his body! Megatron will be so surprised! "


	8. The Past Resurfaced

Grimlock and the dinobots are here! I'm sorry they don't do much this chapter, but trust me they are gonna be really important in the future. Also, Megatron is back and ready to cause trouble again.

X+X+X+X

Just when Sentinel thought he's mostly gotten over his fear of organics, he was proven wrong. Again.

"What in the Allspark are those things?" Sentinel shouted, hiding behind Bulkhead for protection from the horrible creatures. Blackarachnia smirked darkly at his fear. It's moments like these that make her glad she rejoined the autobots.

Sari giggled. "They're called dinosaurs, Sentinel. And don't worry, these guys aren't real they're robots… but not like you guys."

"Obviously! We're way more awesome!" Bumblebee said with a pose, causing Prowl and Ratchet to roll their eyes fondly at the smaller bot's dramatics.

"So where are the real dinosaurs?" Bulkhead asked excitingly.

"Real dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years. That means they're not around anymore. Sorry Bulkhead." Sari looked at the disappointed giant bot with sympathy.

Bulkhead looked at the mechanical creatures. He shrugged and a smile returned to his face. "Well, better this then nothing I guess. I'm gonna get a closer look!"

"Wait, Bulkhead, don't!" Sari protested as her friend ran into the exhibit.

1010101010

It's been two weeks (as humans would say it) since Megatron saw Blackarachnia join the Autobots through the city's security cameras. If there was still energon in his head, it would boil. Now he had two traitors to deal with as well as getting his body back. Fortunately, he's getting help with the latter from the very man that imprisoned him all this time by making him believe he's an autobot. The foolish creature found his cold corpse is currently repairing it… now Megatron all has to do is find a way to contact his decepticons and his precious little one, then everything will perfect.

"Professor Sumdac … I appreciate what you are doing for me. If you need anything, I would be more then happy to assist you."

"Well, these robotic dinosaurs I built were broken down by… I'd rather not say… so if you give me some advice to improve them, that would be wonderful."

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas."

Since it might be a while before his body is restored, he might as well have some fun destroying the city that was created from his inner workings unwillingly.

1010101010

Sentinel grinned in victory at the captured and tar-covered dinobots. "Great job team, especially you Bulkhead! We really showed them what for! No wonder these beasts went extinct!"

"Me, Grimlock bite the head off annoying blue car robot!" The t-rex roared, struggling harder than before.

Sentinel laughs nervously, taking a step back. Bumblebee patted the blue prime's back and chuckled. "Don't worry Bossbot, they can't get you while they're stuck in there."

Bulkhead nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and if they try anything, we can take them down again."

"I am so sorry that this happened." Isaac said. "I was so impressed by your abilities, that I tried to duplicate them for my own machines and I guess I got carried away."

"So… what's gonna happen to the giant lizards?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm afraid I'll have to melt them down in the morning." The professor sighed.

"Melt them? Isn't that going a bit too far?" Prowl questioned.

Sentinel turned to the ninja. "Prowl, these things were trying to destroy the city and they attacked the humans. Besides they are machines made on Earth, it's not like they have sparks."

The prime laughed at the silly idea.

Prowl paused. "...I think they do. I can almost sense something."

Sentinel blinked. "What? Prowl, don't be ridiculous. How can they have sparks?"

"Maybe my key had something to do with it." Sari stated, showing the device. "It is connected to the Allspark after all."

Sentinel thinks about this but then shakes his head. "Even if they do have sparks, we can't risk another rampage and someone getting killed. They're just way too dangerous... Now let's roll out and go home."

The team proceeded to do what they're told, the leader unaware of the gears turning in a certain spider's head…

1010101010

With the combined help of Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari, Elita brought the dinobots to a small uninhabited island she was residing in before she lived in the base.

"Thank you for showing me this place, Elita." Prowl patted her shoulder.

"No problem. It's not like I'm using this island anyway."

"...You helped me, cause you know this would under Sentinel's chassis, didn't you?"

"It's amazing how you know me so well in such a short amount of time."

1010101010

He can't believe he actually did it but he found a way to send a message to Soundwave despite this primitive technology.

"My fellow decepticons… It is me, Lord Megatron. I'm still alive and held captive on this mudball planet called Earth. The organic life here tore me apart and used my insides to create mechanical servants to obey them. I'll send you my coordinates, so all of you will know where to find me and you can rescue me from these savages. Oh and one last thing, I am in need of repairs and only one device is capable of healing me in my current state. The allspark gifted a human child with key that has the power to heal any mechanical wound. The child has red hair and eyes and her name is Sari Sumdac. Find her and you will find the key… Orion if you're hearing this, I've missed you so much, my little one and I can't wait to be by your side once more, my brilliant and courageous warrior..."

1010101010

"Soundwave: Has message. Deceptions: Need to listen."


	9. Happy Birthday Monkey

Chapter Text

It's Sari's Birthday and everyone wants to give her a present, even Megatron... though this gift might have more surprises than she first thought.

Since Soundwave is a real cybertronain in this story, I decided that someone could take his place. Who is that someone you ask? Guess you gotta find out for yourself!

The story is gonna get epic and intense the next chapter; the action won't get skipped this time so prepare yourselves!

As Sentinel and Sari grow closer, so do the cons get closer to Earth...

X+X+X+X

It seems the autobots have destroyed his creations during their rampage. How unfortunate. No matter, he can always make more. But this he'll make sure these new minions are more… subtle in their methods in destroying this wretched city made from his parts.

Humans are very gullible creatures. Despite the disaster with the dinobots, the professor was willing to use his blue prints to create a special surprise birthday gift for his daughter, claiming it will be a gift she will very much enjoy; a mechanical toy bird that can play any kind of music on voice command.

Megatron also might have added some of his own personal features in the bird that would really entertain the child and her autobot friends...

1010101010

Today was Sari's creation day and the autobots were excited to celebrate it with her. But when they arrived at Sari's party, all the other children seemed to be ignoring her. Aren't humans supposed to pay attention to the one they're celebrating?

Hopefully, the gift Sentinel had for Sari might cheer her up.

Sentinel didn't know a lot about humans but Sentinel knows that Sari likes music so he found the perfect gift for her: a weird device with strings on it called a guitar. A human instrument used to make music. If that isn't the perfect gift, then Sentinel doesn't know what is.

During the party, Sari was trying to hit this colorful thing called a pinata blindfold. Apparently, it was full of human treats and you were supposed to wack it to get them out. Being impatient to show Sari her gift, Sentinel decided to help Sari by using his sword but ended up slicing the tree the pinata was on clean in half as well as destroy the buffet table.

Sentinel felt embarrassed, especially when he saw the kids slowly move away from him. At least, Sari is enjoying the candy. Bumblebee decided to turn the disaster around by asking the children if they want a joyride in his alt mode along with his friends. The party guests eagerly ran to their favorite bot to get a ride. While the party guests were excitingly running to the rest of the autobots, Sentinel made his move. He sat next to Sari as she sighed sadly watching the vehicles drive away.

Sentinel looked at her with empathy. "You know… back at the academy not a lot of people liked me either... But don't let them get to you, cause you have real friends that care about you."

"You definitely stole those words from Optimus."

Sentinel cried out in surprise when he saw Elita had sneaked up behind him. "Oh, it's you Elita."

Elita looked unimpressed.

"So, why are you not entertaining the other kids with the guys?" Sentinel asked.

"They're not exactly fond of giant creepy spiders." Elita's glare quickly softened when she greeted the girl warmly. "Happy Birthday, Sari. I got you a custom scarf."

Elita gently gave Sari the soft and blue scarf with which seems to have web-like patterns on it and the autobot symbol as well.

"Wow! Thanks, Elita!" Sari said in awe.

Sentinel cleared his throat awkwardly. "Speaking of presents, I have a gift that I think you might love..."

"Oh yes, now would be a good time to open presents!" Professor Sumdac said, showing off a fancy metal box with buttons and a bow that flashed the words 'Happy Birthday Sari' on it.

"Woah, cool!" Sari happily pressed the button.

The present lifted itself up with mechanical legs to reveal a giant, sleek blue and gold metal phoniex.

The bird's sapphire eyes flashed online. It chirped at Sari. "My name is Sugarbeak! What song would you like me to play?"

Sari grinned big and wide. "Anything loud and awesome!"

"Okay!" Sugarbeak tweeted. The bird opened it's mouth and then rock n roll music began to blare from it's mouth as it's eyes shoots light which soon turns out to be holograms of colorful stars and music symbols.

"Best present ever!" Sari cheered and danced, Sugarbeak hopping with her, completely unaware of Sentinel's sad and insecure expression and the prime hiding the guitar in his hands. But then she remembered her friend wanted to give her a present too. "So what did you want to show me, Sentinel."

Sentinel flashed a fake yet charming grin at the little girl. "I just realized I forget it! Be right back!"

Quickly transforming, Sentinel drove away to buy a stuffed pink unicorn. Little girls like those right?

Sari shrugged and returned to dancing with Sugarbeak.

Blackarachnia gazed at the direction Sentinel went in rare sympathy.

1010101010

For the past few days, Megatron watched as the child grew bored and decided to use her key on her toy constantly to improve it.

Making it better, stronger, smarter.

And as a bonus, he could see the pathetic prime grow more and more jealous as his little friend spends more time with Sugarbeak then with him.

The warlord wonders if he could ruin the girl's trust in Sentinel with just the right push.

1010101010

It's amazing how easy it was to make the prime and child angry at each other.

But what pleasantly surprised Megatron even more is that Sugarbeak gained a spark through the child's constant uses of the key and the creature is displeased with how humans treat machines like slaves.

Convincing Sugarbeak or Lazerbeak as he prefers to be called, to join the decepticons was hardly any effort.

The warlord watched as the bird altered it's appearance, changing his colors to black and red, growing bigger and his beak and claws become sharper. He let out a sonic screech that brought every machine in the city under his control. The primitive robots begin to attack their fleshy owners and the autobots that dare defend them.

1010101010

Lazerbeak gazed at Sentinel in pity and confusion as he knocked the blue bot down with his sonic attacks. "Why do you insist on defending this child after she has wronged you so? Mocking your appearance and fears… treating you like a joke despite all the good that you've done… and then replacing you with something she believed more fun then you."

Sentinel slowly got up and paused. "You do raise a good point. She does go out of her way to make me feel like garbage… and she never once treated me with any respect, unlike the rest of the team."

Sari's gaze at Sentinel with guilt when he says this and looks at the floor in shame. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry Sentinel."

Sentinel's face turns cold at these words. "It's too late for sorry."

"You know what you must do in order to be free of her organic filth." Lazerbeak purred in a soft yet sadistic voice.

Sentinel summoned his sword. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do this, little girl..."

Sari could only look at her friend in fear and sadness...until he winked.

Now she's trying not to laugh.

Sentinel slashed Lazerbeak's body clean in half, ending the terror in Detroit once more.

But if Sentinel was honest, the hug Sari gave his leg was much more satisfying then taking out the chicken.

1010101010

"You know what, Sentinel? This guitar really is the best present ever. Though Elita's is a close second." Sari said as she happily practiced on it with Sentinel watching her, optics twinkling with his own happiness.

"I'm glad you love it, my little monkey."

Yes… Sari was Sentinel's little monkey and nothing would change that.

1010101010

"There it is... Earth... The place were our lord and my love is being kept... Home of his murderer and the… friends… that betrayed me... Now it's time for all of them to get what they deserve... Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Soundwave: Ready for fun."

"Of course I do, glorious Lord Orion!"

"Those autobots really don't know what's coming for them. I CAN'T WAIT TO CRUSH THEM ALL! And then dance on their grave! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Starscream?"

"Oh apologies my liege, I remember the plan. I was just thinking about the best way to torture our enemies."

"No. During this mission, only I get to torture and that lucky bot is the one murdered Megatron. The rest of the autobots will have a swift yet brutal death after Megatron has returned. But I want Sentinel to suffer for what he did a bit longer. I want to make him wish he let Megatron kill him."

"...I can see why Megatron loves you so much."


	10. Orion Pax Rising

Lovers reunite to destroy all their enemies...

Here we go...

X+X+X+X

Elita knew it was only a matter of time until the decepticons found them.

Hearing the familiar shouts of Lugnut's shouts and Blitzwing's crazy laughter as they destroyed the city sent pure dread throughout her body.

Even though she tried her best to hide it, Sentinel could sense her fear.

Probably because he was scared too.

"You don't have to go with us Elita. Why don't you stay with Sari while we handle this?"

"...Okay."

If Orion was leading this attack, Elita wasn't sure if she had the courage to face him again.

1010101010

When Team Prime arrived at the scene, the city was in worse shape then it has ever been. There was fire, ice and horrible destruction everywhere they looked. Humans were running all over the place and some where desperately trying to carry their injured loved ones.

"Well, Well, Well look who decided to join the party." A cold and accented voice told them. The team turned around to see a giant blue-faced decepticon across the street, gazing at them with apathy. Then all of a sudden, the face switched to one with a demonic, crimson grin. Bulkhead lets out a squeak at this.

"It's the autobot rejects that think they killed Megatron! HAHAHA!" The monstrous decepticon cackled.

"Hey!" Bumblebee called out. "What do you mean 'think'? Megatron is offline! He burned to a crisp in the Earth's atmosphere!"

The blue face returned with a smug smirk. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! And you're next pal!"

The blue face switched to an angry red one. " I don't think so, insect! Speaking of things being burned to a crisp, TAKE THIS!"

Flames bursted from the face switcher's shoulder gun and Prowl immediately grabbed Bumblebee and dodged them.

"Thanks for the save, Prowl. Now let's take him down!" Bumblebee activated his stingers and while Prowl summoned his throwing stars.  
Bulkhead clanked his wrecking ball hand against his normal one. "Don't start the fun without me guys!"

"Bulk, look out!" Bumblebee cried out.

Bulkhead managed to dodge the hammer in time. "What the?!"

"Remember me, big bot?" Breakdown grinned, one of his hands turned into a hammer.

Bulkhead growled. "Wish I didn't."

Bulkhead launched his wreaking ball but Breakdown caught it in one hand and ran with it. With Breakdown's incredible strength, it was easy to yank Bulkhead off of his feet and then the blue mech started spinning poor Bulkhead around in the air.

Ratchet isn't doing any better. He keeps narrowly avoiding a grinning Knockout's saw and trying to keep him away with his magnetic powers. But Knockout is able to dodge all of the beams.

"What's wrong, docbot? Your old age catching up to you?" Knockout asked casually.

Ratchet growled and managed to catch Knockout and throw him towards a building. The crimson mech got up, shook his head and slowly turned his head to his arm. His eyes widened in horror.

"You… You ruined my paint job!" Knockout growled out. He activated the saw in his other hand. "PREPARE FOR SURGERY!"

Meanwhile, Sentinel probably has the worst luck of them all for he was about to fight the number one Megatron fanboy.

"This! Is! For! MEGARON!" Lugnut bellowed out, charging at the prime at lighting-fast speed with a beastly roar.

"Sweet Primus, is this how I die?" Sentinel whispered in horror, his shield up and preparing for the painful impact.

1010101010

Elita tried to relaxed on the sofa.

The dread she feels never went away. In fact, it got worse when the autobots left. Sari didn't seem all that worried, but the spider felt like she had trouble breathing. Like, something bad was going to happen any minute. So Elita begged Sari to find a place to hide just in case Orion found the base. She could practically hear his calm yet cold voice greeting her already.

"Hello Blackarachnia."

...That sounds way too real.

Slowly Elita turned to see the masked monster.  
Accompanied by Starscream and Soundwave.

Deep breathe, stay calm. "...I call myself Elita again."

Starscream laughed wickedly. "Like that changes what you are!"

The seeker silenced himself under Orion's glare and then turned back to Elita with the calm look. "Alright then Elita, where is the human girl?"

Elita froze. Does he know about the key?! But she quickly composed herself, hoping that her hesitation wasn't shown.

"Human? You mean an organic?" She asked in annoyance and false disgust. "Organics ruined my life! You know this! Why would I want anything to do with a human?"

Orion hummed and tilted his head. "Good point. Then you won't mind if we search the place, right?"

Before Elita could answer, the second-in-command snapped his fingers and Starscream tosses a cylinder to her. The cylinder begins to emit a strange gas.

"Sweet dream, insect." Starscream purred.

Elita realizes too late that this was a gas she had been working on that knocks out organics. Or techno-organics. She tossed it away from her, but the little that she breathed in was causing her body to unwillingly relax and her mind feel sleepy. She wobbled as she tried not to lose her balance, glaring defiantly at the three mechs. She hissed weakly as Orion walked up to her. He gently picked her up and brought her to the sofa. She went unconscious the moment she was layed down.

Soundwave activated his tentacles and began to search the base.

Poor Sari was hiding under the couch, covering her mouth to quiet her quivering breathe. She has heard a lot of what Orion is like from Blackarachnia. Almost none of them were happy things. This is the first time she heard his ice-cold for herself and she could feel goose bumps and shivers all over her body.

Please don't find me, don't find me, don't find me.

"Human: Found."

Sari cried out when a tentacle yanked her by the leg and placed her in the palm of a robot with a freaky mask.

Sari gasped in horror as she gazed into the piercing red optics, the only part the mask didn't cover. But she couldn't help but also notice that the robot holding her is smaller then the tentacled one and the one with wings.

"Greetings child. I'm Orion Pax. You have something I need."

Sari narrowed her eyes angrily at the war machines before her, despite her fear. "No way! The key is mine! The Allspark chose me to protect it!"  
Starscream looks at Sari and scoffed. "And I thought Megatron had low standards."

Orion hummed casually and then swiftly turned around to give a hard kick to Starscream between the legs.

"Well then, I guess you're coming with us. Soundwave find where Megatron is being held captive."

A painful groan was heard from the floor.

"And please carry Starscream as well."

1010101010

Megatron groaned inside his head at another torturous day being trapped in a dark room and unable to move, watching Professor Sumdac work on a robot model to serve humanity. It's disgusting, how nice his human captor pretends to be and ignoring the fact that he used Megatron to create metallic slaves for his own kind. Professor Sumdac reminds the warlord too much of the magnus before Ultra. A power-hungry coward with a silver tongue, putting up the facade of a meek yet compassionate ruler. The professor only lets the autobots live in their city because they are useful and is probably hoping to gain a new puppet in Megatron.

Well, he will be deeply disappointed.

Megatron heard a cracking noise, he turned his optics up towards the ceiling where the source the noise is coming from.

Light filled the room and in the sky other then the only cybertronian he ever loved.

The little bot he kept thinking about during his imprisonment to keep himself sane.

"Orion… my spark..."

"Megatron… I've missed you so much..." He felt a kiss on his forehead.

Issac was confused at the exchange, which quickly turned to horror when he saw the purple badge on Orion's shoulder. "Is that a d-decepticon?! But you told me you were an autobot!"

If Megatron could smirk he would. "And I hated every moment of it."

1010101010

Setninel couldn't stop screaming as the giant cyclops kept pounding on his shield.

"YOU PATHETIC, COWARDLY AUTOBOT! FACE ME LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR!"

"No thanks!" Sentinel yelled out.

A bright beam of light filled the sky, stopping all the fighting.

The light was coming from the Sumdac Tower.

"Uh-oh!" Blitzwing's shadowy face cackled in sadistic joy. "You're all in trouble now!"  
4 figures burst from the tower and flying straight towards the battlefield.

No… it can't be…

"Fellow Decepticons, I have returned!"

Megatron?

But how?

Sentinel saw his stomach exploded and he was burned in the Earth atmosphere!

But as terrifying as Megatron was, he was nothing compared to the horror he felt when his optics locked with the smallest one in the group, that was being held in Megatron's arms.

The one that seemingly revived the Decepticon Empire to its former glory.

The one who brought war back to Cybertron and it's colonies.

The Decepticon Second-In-Command.

The Masked Metal Demon.

"Optimus..." Sentinel whispered, with fear and guilt swirling in his spark.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Actions


	11. Deadly Unforgiving Battle

Chapter Text

Sentinel Prime Vs. Orion Pax!

Who will win?...

+X+X+X+

Chapter Text

"Sentinel..." Orion growled. Megatron kissed a helm fin to calm him down. Then begin to whisper something to it. Orion stiffened at what his lover said and then relaxed, but that did nothing to stop the inferno in his fiery red optics. But he doesn't seem to be glaring at the sky, instead of Sentinel.

"So... this is the one that deeply hurt my precious Orion… and the one that tried to keep me from the Allspark... I'll be honest, I was expecting someone… less pathetic." Megatron gazed at Sentinel with indifference and then turned his gaze to the rest of the team, that was each subdued by a decepticon.

"And the rest of you must be his little repair crew. Ratchet, the retired medic. Prowl, the rouge ninja. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, the failed cadets. And of course..."

Megatron gestures to Soundwave's tentacles, which hold both Sari and Issac. Sentinel and the rest of the team could feel the energon in his body freeze even more. "...the little girl and her genius father, the autobot's closest allies."

Finding his courage, Sentinel shouted. "Let them go! They have nothing to do with what happened to you, Megatron!"

Megatron laughed darkly. "Oh, but you're wrong autobot. For you see your dear friend, Professor Sumdac has been keeping a secret from you… Have any of you ever wondering what inspired him to make his simple, primitive machines?… Well, the inspiration is right in front of you. The human stole my head and used reverse engineering to advance his world's technology and make himself famous. And in return, I used him to get my body back."

The whole team was in shock at what they just heard.

"As for the child, if it wasn't for her and her key, I would still be offline… And so to show my gratitude, I shall spare her father's life. However, I can't promise the same for the rest of those who have wronged me."

Megatron nuzzled Orion, "Do you wish to start the carnage, sweetspark?"

Everyone could tell Orion was grinning under his mask. "Yes I do."

Orion jumped from Megatron's arms and stared at the weakened autobot team, twirling his axe. "Starting with the one responsible for Megatron's death."

"Optimus please… don't do this." Sentinel begged.

Starscream scoffed. " The friend you once knew is dead."

"As are you."

The axe came down and chopped off Starscream's leg.

And the seeker lived up to his name.

"ORION!? WHAT IN UNICRON ARE YOU DOING!? I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

"Are you now? Cause if that was the case, then you would be on Megatron's side as well and you would care more about the cause then your own selfish goals."

"What are you-!"

"But instead you poisoned him, which caused his tank to explode."

"W-Wait! I-!"

"It truly was smart of Soundwave to suggest sending you away to conquer autobot colony planets so I wouldn't hear your condescending attitude or I probably would have suffered a similar fate."

"No, I wouldn't-!"

"You're the reason both the decepticons and I lost Megatron. You're the reason we lost the Allspark. And you don't. Deserve. Mercy."

Orion slowly walked towards the cowering Starscream.

Sentinel uses all his strength to get Lugnut off his shield and stand up.

"OPTIMUS STOP!"

Orion froze at the shout.

Sentinel.

"This has to stop now! This isn't you! Sure, Starscream is an glitch and should go offline, but nobody deserves to be tortured to deactivation… I know it's my fault that I let this happen to you. But I'm here now and so is Elita. Please Optimus… we can fix this together, if you would just let us..."

Everyone was silent after the Sentinel's speech. Orion's eyes were unreadable he gazed at a weakly smiling Sentinel. Much to everyone's surprise, Orion slowly began removing his mask. And what lay underneath, caused the autobots to stare in horrified shock.

Orion's face was still mostly a light shade of blue, expect for a dark purple patch of skin on the left side of his face surrounding his crimson red optic.

That must be where the explosion hit his face…Ouch…

Orion were full of anger and hatred, despite his face remaining emotionless. "Megatron already fixed me. He saved me when everyone left me behind for their own selfish reasons. Elita left me cause she was scared of the warrior she let me became. Ultra Magnus left me cause it was too much of a hassle to find the bodies of two academy students, even if I had the potential of becoming a Magnus myself. And you… you left me to die… all because of petty jealousy."  
"What?"

"That has to be the only logical explanation. You were jealous of me, Elita and our higher grades. You knew that you wouldn't have a chance becoming Magnus with us in the way, so you decided to get rid of us."

"No Optimus, That isn't true!"

"Isn't it?"

"No it's not! Okay, I'll admit that my reasons for wanting to go to Archa 7 were selfish. But I only wanted to go to Archa 7 so I could impress Ultra Magnus by bringing back the lost energon. I thought that if the mission was a success, I would have a better chance at being Magnus and you guys would have the highest ranks in the elite guard. If I had known there would be giant spiders, I would have never brought us there."

"But you did."

"And I already paid for it."

"...True. Since you weren't the one that tried to kill Megatron, if you walk away right now, I'll let you and your team live. But if you don't… then this is where your destiny ends."

Sentinel took a battle stance, sword and shield in hand and glared defiantly. "I'm not leaving you this time, Optimus. So whatever you have planned for me, bring it on."

A flicker of surprise flashed in Orion's optics but it quickly faded as fast as it came. "If that's what you want… fine. Soundwave, make sure Starscream doesn't escape. And if any of you autobots try to join or stop the fight, the humans will suffer for it."

Faster then anyone could blink, Orion was in front of Sentinel and the prime quickly clashed his sword with Orion's axe.

The fight went on for a long time, the autobot team helplessly watching their leader trying to keep up with his opponent. Eventually, Sentinel somehow managed to knock the axe right out of Orion's hand. Sentinel smiled at his victory. Until Orion knocked him out with a single punch to the face. The scarred mech gazed at his unconscious foe with cold indifference and casually walked towards were his weapon was thrown. He picked it up and rubbed away some of the dust. Unaware that Bumblebee was whispering something to Prowl and Bulkhead.

Orion began walking back to finish the job. "I'll admit Sentinel, I didn't think you would have the gears to fight me. You also put up much more of a fight then I thought you would. I am impressed. But that doesn't change the fact that you must be destroyed… Goodbye Sentinel Prime."

Orion raised his axe high above his head, preparing to strike down on his former friend's neck.

"NO!" Bumblebee shouted, transforming into his car mode and driving straight at Orion. Bumblebee jumped and gave his foe a faceful of moving tire. Orion collapsed, with Bumblebee on top of it. Prowl used his ninja stars to cut off the parts of Soundwave tentacles that held their human friends captive and Bulkhead grabbed them before they hit the ground.

Bumblebee quickly transformed back to his normal form and activated his stingers. "Don't move or else I'm gonna-!"

Orion strikes with his axe, cutting out a great chunk of Bumblebee's throat.

Bumblebee seemed to be in a shocked daze as he reached for the wound in his throat. He tried to speak but all that came out was a weak gurgle. Orion pushed Bumblebee of off him and even though the poor minibot vision was going blurry, he could clearly hear Sari cry out his name in despair. But the last thing he heard before he shut down was a taunt.

"You shouldn't have hesitated, bug."

"He may have, but I won't." Replied a calm yet enraged voice.

Orion dodged a swift kick from Prowl. Ratchet used his magnetic powers to get Bumblebee and Sentinel away from the battlefield and Ratchet began to try and heal the damage to Bumblebee's throat since Sari doesn't have her key anymore. As Bulkhead placed her and her father on the ground, she could only watch with tears streaming down her face and hope. Sentinel began to wake up with a groan and Bulkhead went to help Prowl in the fight.

"This is for my buddy!" the big bot shouted, launching his wreacking ball.

While all this was happening, Starscream realizes that Soundwave's grip on him had weakened from the pain of losing his other tentacles. The seeker grinned and activated his last thruster, slipping through and taking off into the sky.

Hearing a familiar crazy laugh, Orion saw Starscream in jet form escaping into the air.

Something inside Orion snapped and he gave out a loud, demonic roar.

His stoic face now expressing the chaotic storm of wrath and insanity he kept inside for so long.

And Megatron could only grin in pride and lust.

Fast as lightning, Orion chopped Prowl's legs and Bulkhead's wreack ball arm clean off and then threw his axe high in the air to chop off Starscream's wing.

Starscream fell to the ground, living up to his name once again.

Orion dashed to the fallen Starscream and chopped off his other wing, despite the traitor begging for mercy.

Then his other leg.

Then his arms.

And then Orion turned Starscream to his back so that the second in command's ire is the last thing the seeker ever sees.

Orion didn't expect an insane grin to appear on Starscream face nor did he expect the wicked laughter that followed it.

"Well Orion, looks like you get your revenge after all. You are killing Megatron's killer. But unfortunately for you, I was the one preparing everyone's energon before the mission?"

Orion rage turned to shock as he felt a terrible pain in his stomach.

Starscream chuckled weakly, the energon slowly leaving his body. "That's right, Orion. This is how I defeated Megatron. Explosive poison. But instead of exploding your stomach, it's gonna cause your entire body to explode. I may never be leader, but at least if I'm going to die, I'm taking Megatron's precious little one with me..."

Fighting through all the pain, Orion angrily struck down his axe and chopped off Starscream's still smiling head.

Orion tossed the head into the sky before he exploded.

"ORION!"

"OPTIMUS!"


	12. Winning Yet Losing

**Chapter Text**

Sentinel Prime Vs. PTSD and Depression...

And so after this battle, the peaceful days for the Repair crew have come to an end...

+X+X+X+

There was an explosion.

Followed by many more.

The energon was everywhere.

Optimus is in pieces.

An arm here and a leg there.

Elita is falling down the hole, screaming.

Screaming his name.

"Sentinel, come on!"

Spiders crawling all around the dark, enclosed environment.

Crawling towards Optimus.

Sentinel wanted to shout at them to get away from his friend but he was frozen on the spot.

"Snap out of it, kid! We gotta get out of here!"

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't move.

He could only watch.

"Bulkhead! Grab Sentinel! I got Bumblebee, Prowl and your arm!" Ratchet shouted, using his magnetic powers.

Sentinel barely felt the giant arm that picked him up and drag him away.

1010101010

To Megatron, Orion really was the greatest Cybertronian to ever live and this proves it.

Orion's spark shines weakly yet defiantly through his torn apart chest.

Megatron looked at all of his loyal warriors.

"Bring me all his parts, NOW!" demanded the desperate warlord and they scrambled to obey.

If the key can restore his body, it can restore his little one as well…

And after Orion's body is restored, he's going to let his lover use his cannon to turn what's left of Starscream to ash.

1010101010

Elita rubs her head as she slowly awakens.

"Ugh, what just happened?" she groaned.

"A lot, actually." Bulkhead sighed tiredly.

Elita took in the scene before her; They weren't in their usual base. It seems to be the ship used to fly to Earth and it's… underwater?! Luckily, it seems to be on autopilot. I thought Sentinel said it was underwater.

Ratchet was currently almost done fixing Prowl's legs on a berth. Bulkhead and Sari were trying to comfort saddened Bumblebee nearby. The minibot was rubbing his banadaged throat. Sentinel was on another berth and seemed to be in shock. Sari's creator was sitting in the far corner of the room with his hands in his face. He looked so ashamed. But why?

Bulkhead continued. "Orion is here on Earth now and used Sari's key to restore Megatron. He ripped Bee's voice box out with his axe, he chopped my wrecking ball off and then he chopped off Prowl's legs too... We're all lucky to still be alive...That monster nearly killed Sentinel… even after he learned that Sentinel didn't kill Megatron. Now we're hiding here and hoping we'll recover enough before they find us."

Elita blinked. "Sentinel didn't kill Megatron? Then who did?"

Bulkhead scratched his head awkwardly. "So much was happening at once I don't remember his name clearly. I think it was Starbeam, or something like that...Anyway, after learning that this other guy poisoned Megatron's energon with explosive stuff... Orion literally destroyed him."

Bulkhead decided to leave out the part where Orion blew up. After seeing how it's effecting Sentinel, the big bot doesn't know how she'll react since she cares about Orion too. She didn't really need to know that anyway, since the key will bring the masked beast back.

Elita huffed. "Are you talking about Starscream? I'm surprised it took this long for Optimus to chop him pieces, considering how rude Starscream always was to us for being ex-autobots. Then again, Optimus always seemed to have nearly limitless patience. By the way, where was Megatron after all this time?"

Bulkhead paused and looked over to Sari's guilty father and looking back at Elita. "...I'll tell you later. Ratchet says we're gonna take off to the skies soon so we can keep the cons from hurting more organics."

Everyone just sat or layed down in safe, yet suspenful silence. Waiting and mentally preparing themselves for when the decepticons come for them.

1010101010

Sentinel was once again forced to fight Megatron for the Allspark.

Sari and her father are hiding somewhere in the ship.

Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were keeping most of the deceptions, at bay outside the ship.

Elita had no choice but to battle with Orion in order to keep from joining Megatron's side and annihilating Sentinel.

She clashed her copy of Sentinel's sword with Orion's axe and used a copy of Sentinel's shield to push the monsterous mech back. Orion bitterly glared at her in mixed feelings of anger and betrayal. He was covered in webbing, his mask hiding his bared, sharpened teeth. "Elita, get out of my way. Why are you protecting the one that betrayed us? You don't need to help him."

"And you don't need to help Megatron either! He's going to use the Allspark to destroy Cybertron and recreate in his image! He is using you Optimus!" Elita shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Orion roared. "Megatron has always been there to guide and teach me, while you let your self-loathing got the better and began talking to me less and less! You isolated yourself in the shadows of your lab and Megatron was there to comfort me when you became addicted to your work and stopped talking to me! He may not be perfect, but he has done so much for me and you and the decpticons! So YOU have no right to judge him!"

Elita got in the way just in time to keep for head from being chopped off. She heard someone fall to the ground and turned her head to see it was Sentinel. She gasped in horror and his injured state. "Sentinel!"

With the pesky blue prime finally out of the way, Megatron grabbed the Allspark, bringing it to his chest. Unaware that he dropped the allspark key during the battle.

"YES! The Allspark is mine!" the warlord laughed darkly. He grabbed Sentinel by the throat and slammed him in the wall. Orion pushed Elita to the floor with his foot and grabbed some of her webbing, tossing it to spiderbot to keep her on the ground. Orion then eagerly ran to Megatron, took off his mask, jumped up to Megatron's head and gave his sparkmate a long, passionate kiss.

Megatron was shocked at first, but then it quickly turned to joy and he deepened the kiss, his hand still keeping Sentinel in place. The two decepticon leaders closed their eyes and moaned happily, lost in their own little world, the power of the allspark traveling through both of their bodies. The sight of Megatron kissing his best friend made Sentinel sick to his stomach and angered him to no end that he increased his struggles.

The struggling of the annoying autobot snapped the lovers out of their happy daze. Giving each other one last peck on the cheek, the couple grinned evilly together as Megatron prepares to use the power of the Allspark on Sentinel. "This is the end, little autobot."

Knowing he's proably going to die for good this time, Sentinel accepts his fate and whispers one last thing. "Optimus… I'm sorry..."

For a moment, there was regret and conflict in Orion's optics.

"Sentinel!" Sari called out, tossing her reclaimed key to the prime.

Sentinel caught it and swiftly jamming it into the Allspark. "You're right Megatron! This is the end for YOU!"

Megatron shouted in pain as the Allspark cracked in his cheast. Orion cried out his lover's name in horror. Both decepticons were forced to leave the ship, but not before Orion tries to grab Sari. Issac pushed his daughter out of the way and got grabbed instead. An explosion from Megatron's chest shatters the Allspark into tiny pieces and those pieces scatter all across Detroit.

1010101010

It was over.

The autobots had won but it was a bittersweet victory.

The Allspark is gone and Sari's dad has been kidnapped.

And yet, everyone seemed so proud to have him as a leader.

Even Sari seemed proud of him, despite the sadness in her eyes.

She called him her hero.

He didn't really feel like a hero right now.

But he couldn't bring himself to say anything other then congratulating the crew on a job well done.

Sentinel then walked out to the frozen lake to gaze at the sunset alone, as the team repaired the damage to the ship.

"It's pretty chilly out. Are you sure you wanna be by yourself?" asked Elita walking up to her… acquaintance.

"...I knew you said that Optimus has changed, but I didn't think he would become…he was more like a creation of Unicron instead of Primus." Sentinel whispered sadly, tears in his optics and then growled out. "Megatron did that to him, he took advantage of Optimus' empty processor and turned him into a cold, sparkless monster and a walking weapon for war. Primus Elita, the way he fought… The way he looked at me… He smiled when Megatron was about to kill me… Do you think we can ever get our Optimus back?"

Elita quickly hugged a quietly sobbing Sentinel and comforted him with gentlness she hadn't used on him in a long time. "We will Sentinel, I promise… He didn't give up on us… So we are not given up on him."

1010101010

"I trust you are comfortable in your chair, Professor Sumdac." an injured Megatron said collapsed near the shore, glaring at the human in Orion's hand. The human simply glared right back. Surprisingly defiant for someone so gullible.

"Want me to bring him back to them, love?" Orion questioned, as their decepticon landed nearby. "He outlived his usefulness and I'm not comfortbale with killing something that can't fight back."  
"Hmm… No. He could still be quite useful to us. Besides, I think the professor deserves a tatse of his own medicine. Let's see how he likes being imprisoned." Megatron grinned sadistically. The human didn't say a word, but was still glaring. Foolishly brave. Just like the blue prime.

"Soundwave, take Professor Sumdac back to the Nemesis. I wish to… make up for lost time with my fellow ruler." Megatron purred, already going back to kissing Orion, whom fiercely grabbed Megatron's head and making the kisses deeper and sweeter. Orion wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist and Megatron rubbed the smaller bot's body all over.

Lost in their twisted passion, Megatron carried Orion bridal style into a nearby cave in the woods to continue their fun…

"Primus, you have no idea how much I missed you." Megatron playfully licked his co-ruler's neck.

"Destinies aren't the only thing getting intertwined tonight." Orion breathlessly laugh, going in for another kiss.


	13. THe Elite Guard

Chapter TextIt's been a week since the battle against the Decepticons Leaders and losing the Allspark and some more familiar faces arrive on Earth. Hopefully, they're not hostile too...

It's been a week since the battle against the Decepticons Leaders and losing the Allspark and some more familiar faces arrive on Earth. Hopefully, they're not hostile too...

The Elita Guard has finally arrived! In this story, Rodimus is Ultra Magnus' Second In Command and he's a bit different from his canon counterpart. Don't worry, he doesn't become like Canon Sentinel, but he is quite hotheaded and there's a reason for it.

Jazz is part of Rodimus' new team and so is Arcee and Blurr.

Longarm/Shockwave is here as well with something interesting to show his team... But which team?... And where is poor Starscream?

+X+X+X+

"Hello, Soundwave. The Elite Guard is coming to Earth and I'm going to be with them. They wanted an intelligence officer to join the mission and I pulled some strings so I would be chosen. I have some important things to deliver to Lord Megatron and Lord Orion Pax. It please me that our original ruler's rescue has been a success. One last thing… Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime are on this mission. This will give the decepticons quite the opportunity if we take care of them… Speaking of opportunities, I hope you ready for our own personal meeting, I know I will be..."

"Soundwave: Will be ready as well."

1010101010

Megatron sighed happily, gazing down at his sleeping, cuddly lover. Orion had a big, goofy and satisfied smile on his face as he slumbered in their large, soft berth. The warlord gives him a kiss on the forehead and snuggles him closer, making Orion purr in his sleep.

He and Orion had spent an entire earth day interfacing in the cave and then an entire earth week interfacing in the Nemesis Ship. Soundwave has been leaving energon by their door, in case they needed to refuel. The entire experience of reuniting with Orion in both spark and body made his time imprisoned and used by the humans all worth it.

If there wasn't a war, he wouldn't mind doing this forever.

1010101010

Starscream woke up, as a maniacally laughing head surrounded by garbage on a boat.

"I'm… alive? But how?! Not that I'm complaining, but still how?!… Oh I see, a piece of the Allspark is inside of my head. Well, I would be a fool not to use this power to my advantage." He closes his optics and concentrates. " I desire a loyal minion that's stronger then Orion Pax ever was, someone powers that nobody will expect, something so dangerous even Megatron will fear it. Allspark create this monster for me!"

A bright light surrounded the garbage and a tall, savage creature emerged from the trash…

1010101010

Quite a lot has happened after the Allspark was shattered into pieces. First, Sari's dad was kidnapped by the decepticons, so she was forced to run the business herself. And even though Sari got her key back, it wasn't able to heal Bumblebee properly; Orion has cut Bumblebee's voice box clean out, so when Sari's key healed the minibot's throat it… grew wires and circuitry over the place where the voice box should be. Now all Bumblebee can do is buzz in a language which only cybertronains can understand him. Weirdly enough, Sari can understand him too. But other humans can't understand him anymore. Fortunately for Bee, he's got a good friend like Prowl whose been teaching the minibot and the rest of the team how to communicate through weird hand movements aka sign language.

But the best part of this whole mess is that not only do they have to clean up the destruction of the city, but everyone is now afraid of them, as if they're the ones that had caused this whole mess and not those stupid cons!

What Sentinel wouldn't give for some good news…

1010101010

Elita couldn't believe her optics.

An autobot ship.

She had mixed feelings about this…  
One part of her was excited about the idea of going home, while another part of her was still unsure if Cybertron will accept her for who and what she is now.

She and the rest of the team gathered around the ship with the cautious humans and the ship opened to reveal… Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime.

Elita remembers Rodimus, he was the youngest cybertronian to ever enter the academy. A true prodigy. He always looked so happy and excited… but now, the red bot just looks tired and almost as stoic as Magnus himself. Did something happen to him?

She also noticed a white bot, a smaller blue bot and a pink bot with them, autobots that she has never seen before, though they look interesting.

Sentinel cleared his voice beside her and slowly walked towards the ship. "Ultra Magnus, sir? It that really-?"

"Jazz, bring the shield up. We can't have the organics enter the ship." Ultra Magnus interrupted, looking at the white bot.

Sari blinked. Wow. Okay, this guy is rude.

"Is that really necessary, Ultra Magnus? I wanna have a closer look at these organics." Jazz said, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, they look kinda cute too!" the pink female bot chirped.

"I agree with Arcee and Jazz, they may seem small and weird, but I think we might be able to learn a lot from-"

Rodimus sighed at Blurr speedy chatter and was forced to interrupt him.

"Sorry guys. Rules are rules and we gotta follow them, unless we end up like Sentinel." The red prime finishes his sentence glaring at the flinching blue prime.

Jazz looked disappointed but nodded and obeyed the order.

The shields were activated, surrounding the ship and both autobot teams and leaving Sari outside.

"Hey!" Sari shouted in outrage.

"Don't worry, little monkey." Sentinel comforted. "We'll be back before you know it."

1010101010

"So you mean to tell us that Orion Pax and some of his decepticons are here on Earth, Megatron is alive and you've found the Allspark, but you were forced to shatter it so it wouldn't fall into Megatron's hands." Ultra Magnus raised an optic brow. "And you expect us to believe all of this."

"Umm… Yeah, pretty much." Sentinel stated. Bumblebee shrugged with a nervous smile and a buzz.

There was slience for a moment, until Rodimus spoke up. "I think we should investigate this, sir. I don't like Sentinel and I don't want to believe him, but if there's a possibility that Orion is here, we need to attack."

"Rodimus..." Ultra Magnus began calmly. "Even if Orion is here, we can't just attack him. He's too strong."

"Trust me, sir. I've been training for a long time. I can handle him now." Rodimus grabbed his bow and twirled one of his arrows.

"Wait a minute, you fought Orion too?!" Bulkhead gasped, surprised.

"...Yeah." Rodimus answered quietly. "And it looks like I'm fighting him again. But this time I'm gonna win."

Ultra Magnus thumped his hammer. "No Rodimus, I can't allow you to do this. We can search around for proof of decepticons being here, but if Orion is here do NOT fight him. Understand? "

"Yeah, facing Orion right now without a plan or an army isn't a good idea." Arcee agreed, tapping some notes on a datapad, unaware of Ratchet gazing sadly at her.

"Plus, didn't you say we had to follow the rules." Jazz hummed, Blurr nodding fast beside him.

Rodimus growled, snapping one of his arrows in half with his hand. "Fine."

Ultra Magnus looked at Rodimus with sympathy. "… Rodimus… I know you miss your old team, but-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Rodimus shouted angrily, storming away from the room.

"Wow, and I thought Cliffjumper was temperamental sometimes." A new voice said entering the room, a voice that caused both Bumblebee and Bulkhead to perk up and turn around.

Longarm Prime smiled warmly. "Hey Bee. Hey Bulkhead. It's been a long time."

"Longarm!" Bulkhead said happily.

Bumblebee lets out a happy buzz and runs to hug Longarm. The third-eyed bot chuckled and gladly returned the hug. Bulkhead joins in on the hug, accidentally crushing the smaller bots in his arms.

"It's a good thing we don't need to breathe." Longarm squeaked out.

Prowl tilted his head in confusion. "Do you guys know this bot?"

Bumblebee buzzed to everyone that Longarm is their old friend from bootcamp and began talking about all the crazy adventures they had together.

Sentinel and Elita walked up to Ultra Magnus while everyone else was distracted.

"Sir, can we talk alone please?" Sentinel requested. "There are a few things I didn't add to my report that I think only you should know right now."

Ultra Magnus paused. "Alright then, what is it?"

Elita silently pointed to a door. Ultra Magnus nodded and followed them.

Once out of the command center, Ultra Magnus asked. "What are the things you left?"

Sentinel closed his optics and took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Opened his optics. "Well, the first thing is that Elita and Optimus didn't die in the explosion on Archa 7. They survived and have changed, Elita downloaded the spider's DNA and became half spider." Sentinel gestured to Elita, who gave Ultra Magnus a peace sign.

The bigger bot tried his best to hide his shock at this news. "And what happened to Optimus?"

Elita answered for Sentinel. "Our Optimus became Orion Pax."

Ultra Magnus didn't hide his horror this time.


	14. Serving A Star

How long do you guys think it will take until the of the Elite Guard learns the truth about Orion and Blackarachnia?

Why is Starscream such a sparkless creator?

Why are people letting Sari aka a child run her father's company?

+X+X+X+

After explanation everything to Ultra Magnus, the older bot only said one thing. "Rodimus must never know about this."

"I don't think anyone should know this yet. Or about me. But why Rodimus specifically, sir?" Elita questioned.

Magnus rubbed his helm. "Because Rodimus looked up to Optimus when they were both in the academy and I don't think Rodimus would be able to handle knowing that his hero is also the same mech that murdered his old team."

Silence filled the room, until Sentinel coughed and asked. "Should we be worried about Rodimus disobeying your orders, sir?"

"...You two should probably keep an optic on him just in case."

1010101010

"Arcee?"

Arcee turned her head to see a familiar face and gave a small smile. "Oh, hello Ratchet. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah. It has been a while..." Ratchet chuckled awkwardly. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since… Ultra Magnus tried to restore your memories..."

"Well, after the war and losing Omega, Ultra Magnus tried to restore my memories but they could only bring back a few of them from my teaching days and my basic medical knowledge… They gave up after a while and assigned me as a medic for autobot academy students and I kept getting promoted until I became a medic of the elite guard."

"Impressive." Ratchet praised.

Arcee giggled. "Thank you. I love my new team. Jazz and Blurr are sweethearts and Rodimus may seem a little rough around the edges, but that's only because he cares so much. Kinda like you."

"Longarm isn't a part of your team?"

"No, he's only here temporarily to gather and record information on Earth."

"What? Magnus is too lazy to do it himself?" Ratchet huffed.

Arcee laughed. "Ratchet! He'll hear you!"

1010101010

"Hey guys!" Sari greeted her friends.

"Sari? How did you get in here?…" Bulkhead asked.

The human girl silently showed her key.

"…Oh yeah."

"Whoa! Blurr, check out this little organic!" Jazz said enthusiastically. Blurr squats down to get a better look at Sari.

"Careful, she bites." Sentinel stated and laughed when Blurr jumped back.

"No I don't!" Sari yelled.

1010101010

The rest of the day has been quite eventful. After Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and the rest of the Elita Guard selected their earth alt modes, Elita promises to make sure Rodimus doesn't hunt down any hiding decepticons while they patrol while Sentinel helps Magnus make peace with the humans od Detroit.

Things were going pretty smoothly for everyone else until something or someone unexpected entered the ship.

"I am Wreak Gar! I will destroy the decepticons and the autobots for my new master!" an orange bot happily shouted and then threw garbage in every direction to attack the autobots.

Jazz keeps dodging the trash and can't help but ask. "Have you all fought this guy before?"

Prowl is busy blocking the trash that was trying to hit Bumblebee with his hands. "No, we usually almost die when we fight our enemies."

Bulkhead tried his best to dodge as well, but at this point he looks like he's made of garbage and Arcee was trying to wipe it off him.

Ratchet growled, grabbing a rotten piece of fruit off his head. "I don't know who this guy is, but I already don't like him."

"I think he's funny." Sari giggled.

Blurr hummed, running around the tossed junk. "He says he has a master! Who do you think his master is? I assume it would be Megatron, but he said he would destroy all decpeticons and that would include Megatron. Though it is possible he might he saying this to confuse us. What do you guys think?"

Bumblebee buzzed out they can ask questions after capturing this weirdo.

1010101010

Well, the crazy guy escaped and they were forced to clean up his mess.

Sentinel, Magnus, Rodimus and Elita returned to see both their teams cleaning up the ship of garbage.

When asked what happened, Ratchet simply said. "I need to recharge before I can relive this nightmare."

1010101010

"You idiot! What were you thinking back there?!" Starscream shouted, managing to free himself from the horrid filth in his minion's garbage backpack.

"I am Wreck Gar! I am an idiot that thinks!" Wreck Gar cheered as he swam across the water towards an island.

Starscream groaned. "When the Allspark created you, I should've told it not to give you the personality of a parrot!"

"I am Wreck Gar and I am a parrot!"

"PLEASE! Just take me somewhere dry..."

"Okie dokie!" Wreak Gar reached a servo behind to push Starscream's head into the garbage.

"OH NO! PLEASE NOT AGA-!"

1010101010

When Starscream freed himself from the trash again, he sees that they're on the island, but instead of peace, he found more annoyances. His minion was talking to some fearsome yet moronic beasts.

"Car robots bad!"

"I don't know if I have car robots, but I do have car toys! Want one?"

"No! Cars are bad too!"

"Hold on, I think I have a bicycle in here somewhere? Do you like bicycles?"

"Get out of Grimlock's home!"

Starscream grinds his teeth as the arguing continues, unaware of the bright glow of Allspark shard.

First, he loses his spot as Megatron's Second In Command to a pathetic autobot that couldn't even remember who he is.

Then when Megatron died and Orion was left in charge, he send Starscream off to train new disrespectful recruits instead of doing anything really important.

Then he lost his body.

And got stuck with this joke of a servant that won't stop yelling.

Those beasts won't stop yelling either.

Why can't everybody stop YELLING!?

"**SHUT! UP!"**

A bright light engulfs almost the whole island. When the light came into contact with Wreck Gar and Dinobots, it caused them to stand at attention and become stiff as statues. Their optics pitch black with blank expressions on their faces.

When the light fades, their optics flickered online. But instead of blue, they were a piercing crimson. Everything became silent.

"Well, that was bright." Starscream stated. "And it seems I'm finally being listened to... But I didn't expect the giant lizards to listen as well...

Hmm...Wreck-Gar, pull me out and let me look at them."

Once Wreck-Gar did as he was told, Starscream thought about the way the giant creatures roared and imagine them doing it again.

The creatures roared and breathed fire.

Well that's interesting.

An evil and crazy grin slowly spreads across Starscream's face. "I can't believe it...Something good finally happened to me...I am in complete control...YES!"

"All hail Starscream!" Starscream shouted, his minions chanting along.


	15. Some Shocking Sounds

Things get heated for the autobots, while things get hot for the decepticons!~

Not gonna lie people, Rodimus becomes a big jerk in this chapter...

Not as big as Canon Sentinel but still pretty mean...

When you lose people you love, who can lose pieces of yourself too...

+X+X+X+

"Alright Soundwave, I'm here. Ready to be picked up tomorrow. And be careful, there's a lot of them."

"Shockwave: Underestimates Soundwave."

"Only because I appreciate you."

"Soundwave: Appreciates Shockwave as well."

1010101010

When the Repair Crew were drving back to the Elite guard's ship the next day, they heard blaster noises coming from inside the ship.

"AHH! WHO THE FRAG IS THIS CREEP?!" Blurr yelled, talking at a normal pace for once.

"That's Soundwave! We need to rip off his tentacles! Jazz, use your ninja weapons! Arcee, use your swords!" Rodimus shouted.

"Why is getting out his guitar?" Jazz questioned.

"GET DOWN!" Rodimus cried out.

Sentinel and his team were forced to cover their audials as a sudden blast of air and sound errupted from the ship.

When it ended, a familiar figure ran from the ship and had an unconscious Longarm in his tentacles.

"NO!" Rodimus roared, running out of the ship as well, aiming a flaming arrow at Soundwave's helm.

Arcee ran from the ship as well and grabbed the Prime's shoulder. "Rodimus stop! You might hit Longarm!"

Rodimus growled and transformed into his alt mode. "Then we'll hunt him down!"

Arcee had a desperate expression on her face. "Rodimus, I'm sorry but we can't! Remember what Ultra Mag-"

"I am NOT losing another teammate, Arcee! I can't expect someone who lost their memories of war to understand!" And so Rodimus drives past a shocked and hurt Arcee to chase Soundwave.

The team were also shocked by Rodimus' mean words. Ratchet touches Sentinel's shoulder. "You and everyone else should go inside the ship to see the damage. I'll handle this."

Sentinel nodded. "Okay, Ratchet."

Ratchet slowly walks towards Arcee to comfort her. " How are you feeling, Arcee?"

Arcee sighed wiped a single tear from her optic. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ratchet shook his head. "No, you're not. He shouldn't have said that. That was unfair to you. Just because he lost people, doesn't mean he should treat other people like garbage. It even took me a while to figure that out."

Arcee didn't know how to respond. Ratchet opened his arms wide.

"Come on, kid. Hugs ain't my specialty, but it looks like you need one."

Arcee giggled, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks and she accepted the invatation. "I'm old as you and you know it, Mr. Grump."

Ratchet chuckled warmly. "I invented grumpiness and you know that."

1010101010

Later that day Rodimus returned, looking both angry and defeated.

"I wasn't fast enough. Soundwave transformed into a jet and got away,"

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Rodimus, I have been talking with Sentinel and… Blackarachnia about what to do next. And even though you disobeyed my orders and disrespected your fellow teammates, you are correct. We can't afford to let Longarm stay in decepticon hands. The knowledge he contains in his processor is too dangerous. We need to get him back and we are gonna get him back."

For the first time since Rodimus got here, he smiled. "Alright! Thank you sir! I am-"

Ultra Magnus raised his hand and interrupted Rodimus. "But if you want to be part of this mission, you have to do two things. One: You have to listen and follow Blackarachnia's plan. And two: you have to apologize to Arcee for what you said."

The guilt hit Rodimus like a rock. "Yeah you're right, I really should apologize...I didn't mean what I said, I was just so angry and-"

"I know you didn't mean it Rodimus, but this is why you have to control your emotions better if you want to be Magnus one day."

1010101010

Shockwave moaned shamelessly in his Longarm form as Soundwave pinned him to the wall with his tentacles and the bluish-green con removed his mouth mask and kissed all over his sparkmate's neck.

"Soundwave: Missed Shockwave."

Shockwave smirked when he felt Soundwave use his hands to grab and massage his plump rump. Soundwave always secretly had a thing for behinds. Even though Shockwave doesn't understand why Soundwave likes butts, however Shockwave is willing to give Soundwave what he wants. Hence why Shockwave asked Blackarachnia to make his disguise chubby instead of skinny. Shockwave can't help but feel pleased that he knows his partner so well. Not to mention, the massage feels wonderful.

Shockwave looks at Soundwave and Shockwave removes his sunglasses, revealing Soundwave's hypnotic optics. Shockwave is aware that Soundwave's optics have no real mind control powers, but he still feels like he's being lost in a trance and he's enjoying it. "We should go to Megatron and talk about the plans."

Soundwave nodded.

Shockwave leans in for a kiss, which Soundwave returns. "After one interface session in your room… actually, considering how busy everyone is right now… we better make it more than one."

Soundwave nodded again, this time with a grin that rivals Orion's rare grin of goofy happiness.

Megatron is still enjoying his personal time with Orion. Knockout and Breakdown are having their own fun. Lugnut is making special calls to Strika. They might as well have some special fun of their own. Soundwave brings Shockwave into his room to properly relearn each other's minds and bodies.

Blitzwing is trying to read a datapad in his room. He has a deadpan look on his blue face. "The Nemesis has officially become the deception breeding grounds."


	16. Compassion And Coldness

While the autobots plan, the decepticons are making some plans of their own...

Who wants to see how Professor Sumdac is doing with the decepticons so far?

X+X+X+X

Chapter Text

Blitzwing couldn't recharge at all last night. The noises he heard haunted his processor. Not even reading the laughable propaganda the autobots write in datapads could sooth his spark. Now it's morning and Blitzwing decided to have his breakfast with the only other person that wasn't currently driven by lust. The same human that imprisoned Megatron, Issac Sumdac. He really must be crazy.

"I don't care what you monsters do to me! I refuse to do anything for you! I will not help you hurt the autobots or humanity!" The Professor claimed defiantly.

Blitzwing smirked coldly at this despite his tiredness. "What makes you think we will do anything to you?"

The anger in the human's eyes turned to confusion. "Huh?"

"Megtron told us all about how deeply you care about your favorite creation. The human sparkling. So instead of hurting you, if you refuse to assist us..." Blitzwing took a drink from his energon cube, then changed to a grinning, hotheaded face. "WE'LL CRUSH HER!"

The triple-changer crushed the empty cube in his hands to make his point.

The father gasped in horror. "No you can't! She's just a little girl! She has nothing to do with this!"

Blitzwing switched again, his shadowy face cackling demonically. "HA! Well then, you shouldn't have taken and used Megatron like that!"

"I didn't know! I didn't know he was alive! I thought he was just a machine!"

"Well in that case, your daughter is just a lump of meat that I will happily step on and-"

"WAIT!...I...I...I'll do whatever you want...just please don't hurt Sari..."

"That's the spirit!"

"...Wha-What does Megatron want me to do?"

"I don't know, probably something traumatizing! Hehehe!"

1010101010

A few hours later, Megatron and Orion finally finished their entire earth week… reunion and demanded everyone else to wrap up their own fun, much to Blitzwing's secret relief.

Shockwave switched to his true form and showed everyone his newest invention at the meeting room.

"It's a synthetic energon that can increase your speed, strength and power. I call It dark energon. Unfortunately, it also increases a user's anger and using to much of it can make one lose control of their processor, so Strika is only giving small doses to some of the army. It also can increase the power of machines. I don't have any on me right now, but I have the formula for it, so you can create your own my Lords. But please use it wisely once you create it." Shockwave shows a hologram within a datapad for the sinister liquid.

Megatron smiled in approval as held a purring and satisfied Orion in his lap. "Interesting invention, Shockwave. We'll certainly find a use for it while on Earth… well done."

Orion nodded. "I agree and if you perfect the formula this might be your greatest invention yet."

Shockwave nodded at the praise but then blinked at what Megatron said. "You're… not gonna leave now, sir?"

Megatron chuckled, but it was a dark chuckle to match the sadisim in his eyes." Oh yes. You see my loyal Shockwave, Ultra Magnus is here on Earth and he may know we're here now but he has no idea where we are. This is the perfect opportunity to end the life of the council's puppet and I can have my revenge against Sen… Sen… Orion, what was the name of that blue prime?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "Who cares."

Megatron laughs and Orion quickly joins in, they both share a giggly kiss. "That spunky sass of yours is one of the many reasons I love you, Orion Pax."

Shockwave clapped his hands together, which jolted Megatron and Orion to break eye contact before they could get lost in each other's eyes again.

"Does this mean I get to stay or do we eventually have make it look I aka 'Longarm' escaped the 'pathetic' decepticons?"

Orion hummed. "It depends on if we ever need 'Longarm' again, but until then you may do whatever you wish on the nemesis… except for interfacing with your sparkmate, only because Blitzwing needs to be able to recharge properly."

Everyone at the meeting table turned to a snoring, drooling Blitzwing laying his head and arms on the table. His long tongue lolling out of his grinning, shadowy face. Lugnut looked at his best friend in guilt and began to rub Blitzwing's back. Feeling guilty as well, Breakdown rubbed Blitzwing's back too. The triple-changer retract his tongue and replaced his snoring with happy purrs.

"I shall bring Blitzwing back to his room." Lugnut told his glorious leaders in a rarely-used soft voice, not wanting to his purring companion up. He picked up the sleeping Blitzwing, who clung to Lugnut and playfully nuzzled the cyclops' head. Lugnut nuzzled back, despite knowing the mech he's holding is unconscious. As Lugnut walked out of the room, Knockout raised his hand.

"Yes, Knockout?" Orion questioned.

"I know you want to destroy Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, but what about Blackara-"

"She must be destroyed as well."

Knockout blinked at this, not too horrified but still kinda shocked. "Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes."

"With all do respect Lord Orion, Blackarachnia has done many things for the decepticons… and she was also your friend… doesn't that matter?"

"...No...Not anymore...She probably only helped the cause for selfish reasons anyway, just like Lockdown and Swindle...She's one of the autobots now and all autobots must pay for their crimes… She must pay..."

Shockwave looked at the red medic. "Why are you trying to defend her? She prevented you and Breakdown from kidnapping Sentinel and claiming your reward."

Knockout shrugged. "Well, I kinda knew her back when both were at the academy. She was smart, skilled and a pretty nice girl, but a bit snobbish and arrogant sometimes. She didn't do anything bad to me as Elita or Blackarachnia, so thinking about her going offline doesn't satisfy me in the same way Sentinel's deactivation does. And she's very good at what she does so ending her life seems like such a waste… unless we harvest her processor, but it might be part organic now and it would decay in a matter of time."

"Actually, I learned a fellow scientist created a solution quite a while ago that can keep dead organic matter from decaying." Shockwave responded.

Knockout paused. "Oh, okay. Problem solved then."

"Orion: Approves of this?" Soundwave questioned.

Everyone looked at Orion for his answer.

Megatron looks at Orion in worry when he sees the conflict on Orion's face.

The conflict slowly melted away from his face.

And all that was left is unreadable coldness.

"…Yes."


	17. Memories Of Them

When the Allspark Key saved Orion, it not only healed Orion's frame but is trying to heal his processor and spark, but Orion refused to let it. Orion didn't want to be Optimus again. The energy of the Allspark lay dormant in Orion's mind, waiting for another time to heal him. And it decided the perfect time, would be this night…

1010101010

"Hi! My name is Elita, what's your name?" asked a familiar green and golden figure.

"Umm...O-Optimus." a shy voice much like his own replied.

"I see your reading a history book about the war."

"Yes, I think the war stories are interesting..."

"Me too! It's so nice to finally meet someone at this bootcamp that isn't an idiot! What to talk about them with me?"

"Sure... It would be nice to read with somebody."

"Awesome!"

1010101010

"That's right! I'm the best! I can kick the butt of anyone here!" boasted a blue and orange bot after defeating 10 campers.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can kick your instead!" asked the sassy green one.

"HAHAHA! A tiny thing like you! Seriously?! HAHAHAHAHA- AHH!"

"Yeah, a tiny thing like me!"

"Elita! Did you really have to download my grappling hooks to toss him to the sky like that?!" the mysterious bot his voice asked.

"Yep!"

The mysterious bot groaned and ran to where the blue bot landed. "I'm so sorry about that! Are you okay?"

"… No… I think I lost the bolt in my chin."

"Again, I'm really sorry about what happened! Elita loses her temper when people make fun of her, but she's a great person."

"I'll believe when I see it."

"Let me help you to the medic. What's your name again?"

"...Sentinel."

"My name is Optimus."

"...That's an okay name, I guess."

A chuckle. "Thank you."

1010101010

"Optimus old buddy, once you, me and Elita graduate from the academy, we are gonna become the greatest autobots in all of Cybertron!"

"Yeah and we're always gonna be together!"

"Really? Do you promise Elita?"

"I promise, Optimus. The day I leave you is the day Sentinel becomes humble."

"Hey!"

Soon friendly laughter was heard from all three of them!

1010101010

Orion woke with a gasp and Megatron awakens sensing his sparkmate's fear.

"Orion, what's wrong?"

A horrified Orion faced him. "I can feel the energy of the allspark key inside of me. It's trying to make me slowly remember who I was. It's trying to turn me back into Optimus! I'm actually starting to feel guilty for what I did to the autobots and for those traitors! I don't want these feelings!"

Megatron hugged the panicking Orion with a slightly fearful look on his own face. "Don't worry, Orion… We will soon make some dark energon and that will remind you how what they all are. Lying, judgmental cowards. They don't deserve you, my little one."

"I know that… but I wish my spark did."

1010101010

Menawhile, Rodimus is suffering through his own nightmare.

Energon splattered the battlefield like paint. Bodies were turning grey left and right. But Rodimus never stopped running and neither did what's left of his team.

Rodimus' team was supposed to guard this space bridge with 3 other teams from the decepticons.

They were supposed protect each other.

They were supposed to win, like real heroes.

But they didn't.

And now they were forced to retreat.

Red Alert ran right beside Rodimus while the prime carried a bleeding Hot Shot. Brawn was offline. He got shot through his spark by Cyclonus. Ironhide stayed to fight her and so his team could save themselves. Rodimus turned his head around to see Strika grabbing Ironhide and beating him to death with her fists. No words could describe the horror and rage Rodimus felt seeing it. The greatly injured Hot shot in his arms was the only thing that kept him from going back to save Ironhide himself.

"Rodimus… I'm cold…" Hot Shot whimpered, dull optics flickering.

"It's okay, Hot Shot… You're gonna be okay… We're almost to the ship!" Rodimus said, his own optics never leaving the ship he's running closer too. Desperation and hope swirling in his optics like a storm.

"...Rodimus… I'm glad that we're friends..." Hot Shot whispered.

"Me too, buddy! Don't worry, we're almost there! Stay strong!"

Once they made it inside the ship, Red Alert closed the entrance and started the ship while Rodimus ran straight to the medbay and laid Hot Shot down on a berth.

But then Rodimus noticed how Hot Shot's colors already faded to grey. His optics were pitch black. A sad smile on his cold face.

Rodimus froze.

"...No… no no no no NO!"

Rodimus shakes the smaller bot. "Please don't do this to me! Don't you dare do this to me, Hot Shot! Red Alert!"

The medic put the ship on autopilot and ran to the medbay as fast as she could.

Rodimus could only cling to the corpse of his friend and cry. Tears of pink streamed down his face and landed on Hot Shot. It was the only color on his body.

A servo was on the mourning leader's back. "Rodimus… I… "

Then there was an explosion, Rodimus and Red Alert ran to check it out… and the murderous monsters walked through the smoke.

Orion Pax.

Strika.

Cyclonus.

Oil Slick.

Spittor.

Blackout.

And they came to their ship to end the life of the autobot prodigy, Rodimus Prime.

Is that why they really came to the space bridge?

Are all those deaths his fault?

No. Their deaths wasn't his fault. It was them.

The was the deceptions' fault.

It was Orion Pax's fault!

Rodimus shouted and shot his fire arrows, but Orion casually dodged each one and got closer.

Meanwhile, Oil Slick threw something at Red Alert that's making her rusty and caused her to collapse.

In an act of reckless anger and fear, Rodimus tossed his bow and arrows and threw a punch at Orion. Orion grabbed his fist tightly with his servo and grabbed the other one when Rodimus tried to throw a second punch. Rodimus bared his denta and growled at Orion, trying to break free from his hold.

He heard the beast chuckle and felt the servos around his tighten to the point it's painful. "I can't believe that you're supposed to be one of Cybertron's greatest autobots. I was expecting more of a fight. So disappointing."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, I will."

Orion quickly grabbed his neck. Even though cybertronians didn't need to breathe it still hurts. Rodimus tried to release himself from the deadly, iron hold as he saw Orion pulling out his axe.

What they both didn't expect was a flaming arrow to fly right on Orion's shoulder.

While everyone was too busy excitingly looking at their leader about to execute the prime, they didn't see that Red Alert was slowly, painfully standing up. Red Alert managed to fight off the stiffening powers of the cosmic rust long enough to shoot at Orion with Rodimus' weapon.

Orion roared in pain and Rodimus managed to break free from his grip.

He grabbed Red Alert and they both run for the escape pods at lightning fast speed.

But when they got there… thanks to the decepticons ruining the ship's circuitry with the explosion… only one was working.

The pod could only take one passenger.

Before Rodimus could think of a solution, he felt a needle in his neck and everything was getting blurry and dark no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"I'm sorry, Rodimus."

A warm, familiar hand nudged him to collapse on the seat of the pod and… that was the last time he ever saw the brave, selfless medic.

1010101010

Rodimus woke up silently with tears in his optics and wiped them away.

They will pay.

All of them will pay.


	18. Rescuing And Remembering

Sentinel Prime and Rodimus Prime VS Orion/Optimus

Orion drank a lot of dark energon…

+X+X+X+

It was time.

All the autobots have prepared, planned and trained for a month for this rescue mission.

Everything had to go perfectly.

For Longarm's sake and for Professor Sumdac's.

Rodimus found the Nemesis floating proudly right above Earth's atmosphere and flew the elite guard ship towards it. Magnus warned them that since they found the decepticon so quickly, it means that they want to be found. When they reached the Nemesis, Magnus, Rodimus, Sentinel and most of his team jumped on top of it and begin to blast their way inside. Arcee, Jazz, Blurr, Ratchet and Sari stayed behind to protect their own ship.

Once inside the Nemesis, the team of autobots ran down the hall and was lead by Elita. She said that the torture room is the most likely place they're keeping Longarm and Prof. Sumdac and she knows where every room is.

Once they reached the torture room, there was Longarm.

And he was restrained on a table, under a single light.

He was covered in burns and bleeding wounds and his armor was dented everywhere.

The intelligence officer was conscious and seemed calm, but his optics were filled with fear.

Everyone was frozen in shock and horror at his injuries, except for one person.

"Longarm!" Rodimus shouted, rushing to free him. He unlocked Longarm's restraints with a relived smile.

But his fellow prime didn't look happy to see him, Longarm roughly grabbed Rodimus by the shoulder and softly said three words.

"...Orion...is...here..."

"Indeed I am."

Rodimus gasp at the familiar voice.

A dark figure walked towards the light, purple eyes gleaming.

Rodimus roughly grabbed a whimpering Longarm and threw him to Bulkhead.

"You guys take Longarm to the ship. I'll be back a minute..." Rodimus growled as he prepared his bow and arrows.

Before anyone could respond, they all got a com message from Blurr. "Guys we have a situation! Ultra Magnus was right in saying that they're waiting for us! It's all a trap! They're invading the ship and one of them won't stop chasing me! HELP!"

Blitzwing's laugh could be heard over the com link.

"Blurr, hang on! Rodimus, Sentinel, Elita: you handle Orion! Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee: Find the human! I'll go back to the ship!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

Soon it was only the four of them…

A courageous repair bot…

A genius spider…

A vengeful prime…

And a fallen friend…

"Hello, Elita… Hello, Sentinel… Hello, Rodimus… it's been a long time since I met any of you…" Orion calmy said as he twirled his axe. "It's so good to meet all my friends again."

Rodimus glared. "We are not your friends!"

"Oh yes, that's right. I killed your real friends." Orion said with a cruel laugh.

Rodimus aim his arrow with a snarl, but was stopped by Sentinel.

"Don't start the fight, it's what he wants." the blue prime whispered.

Orion giggled insanely. "Hey Sentinel, ruined any other friendships lately."

Sentinel ignored the hurtful words to notice something. "Why are your eyes glowing purple? And why didn't you stop us from saving Longarm?"

Orion just kept on giggling. "I got a new upgrade and Longarm isn't who we're after..."

Orion locked optics with Elita. "It's her… "

Elita shrieked when Orion launched himself towards her direction.

Fortunately, Sentinel got in the way and instead of the masked demon's axe striking Elita's neck, it strikes Sentinel's shield.

"ELITA RUN!" Sentinel desperatley shouted.

Elita reluctantly ran away with tears in her eyes as she takes one last glance at the insanity and hatred swirling in Orion's violet gaze.

"Why do you need her?!" Sentinel shouted at his foe.

Rodimus aimed his arrow at Orion's head. "It doesn't matter! Let's destroy this sparkless monster!"

"NO!" Sentinel shouts, pushing Orion away with his shield to push Rodimus with it instead.

"SENTINEL! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU-" Rodimus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the shield runs him into a wall which hits his head so hard it knocks him out.

"Oh scrap." Sentinel muttered. He did not mean to do that.

"And yet another friend you betrayed." Orion laughed, walking forward almost casually.

Sentinel stood his ground. "He's not my friend, but I refuse to let you two kill each other."

"How heroic."

And then Orion pounces on him.

Their fighting went on for what felt like forever.

The training Sentinel had with the elite guard really paid off, he can properly fight back against Orion now, but he still has a decent amount of injuries from his ungraded foe.

Then the masked warrior hooked his axe under his foot to trip him. Sentinel hit the back of his back on the floor when he fell. As he shakes his head to fight off the pain, he feels a foot stomp on his chest. He looks up and gasp.

Orion removed his mask to reveal a giant psychotic grin and blazing violet whirlpools for optics.

"If I can't have Blackarachnia's head… "

The purple light in his optics shine on his axe.

"I'll settle for yours, my old friend…"

Sentinel looks up at him sadly. "Op-Optimus…"

"No."

"Optimus, please..."

"Stop. That's not my name."

"Before I die, you deserve to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"The reason why I left you and Elita behind is because you told me to."

"...What?"

"I wanted to go back for her myself, but you stopped me and then you made me promise to leave with the ship if neither of you returned in 10 kliks… And I waited for more then that… You never came back, there was a big explosion and..."

"I… I made you promise to leave?"

"That's right, Optimus. And I wish I didn't. I should've came back for you. Both you and Elita. I'm so sorry Optimus… for everything."

"I-I-I..."

"I miss you Optimus, more then anything in the universe…"

Orion's optics widened at this and suddenly they flashed… blue?

Then red.

Then purple.

Then blue again.

Blue. Red. Purple. Blue. Red. Purple. Blue. Red. Purple.

All rapidly flashing in the same pattern.

While Orion scratches his face and screams in pain.

Unaware of the red prime slowly rebooting.

"Yes! That's it, Optimus! Fight back!" he heard a voice cheer through his agony.

My name is Orion Pax/Cadet Optimus.

I am a loyal Decepticon/Autobot.

My leader is Lord Megatron/Ultra Magnus.

I was abandoned by bots I cared about./But they regret it and miss me.

I will make my enemies pay for hurting my friends./But I'm hurting my friends too.

They will pay./I must remember.

Just when it seems the blue in his tearful optics is going to stay, a burning pain pierced his audio fin.

"Rodimus, no!" Sentinel shouted.

He screamed and tore out the arrow, with the optics now just flickering between purple and red.

Rodimus aimed his arrow right at Orion's spark, only for the fiery fury in his own to melt away into a stunned state.

"…Optimus?…"

"I'M NOT OPTIMUS!" Orion roared uncontrollable tears streaming down his face, before the ship shook the entire room out of nowhere. Orion lost his balance and Sentinel was able to push him off.

"Let's go, Rodimus!" Sentinel yelled as he grabbed his confused fellow prime by the hand and fled the shaking room.

Leaving a silent Orion to mentally struggle by himself for a few moments.

"Orion!" Megatron shouted with worry as he entered the room, holding a jar that has Professor Sumdac. "The autobots destroyed the ship's fuel tank and the Nemesis is crashing! We must leave, little one!"

Orion/Optimus tearfully looked up at his sparkmate with endless love as his optics once again flickering the three colors.

"Yes, let's leave."


	19. Kings And Kingdoms

While everyone suffers through the bittersweet aftermath of the rescue, Starscream is having the time of his life!

Is Optimus' mind finally restored?

+X+X+X+

Those foolish Autobots.

While they were busy trying to rescue their precious 'friend', Starscream and his controlled minions were waiting for them to leave their disgusting human city behind. And now they have left for the Nemesis, Starscream is free to do as he pleased in this disgusting human city they are calling their home.

He made the giant creatures swim to the boats the humans drive around the river. After they scare the humans off, the creatures bring them to the island and then the beasts would help them tear the primitive things apart and use them as supplies to build their new home and create new minions.

They found a cave deep with in the island and brought the metal inside there. As much as Starscream wishes to created a big glorious castle, he knows that the autobots would find him in no time if he did that. He would have to settle for the dark and gross cave for now.

As for Wreck Gar, he would go into the city to find a power source Starscream can use.

Imagine the seeker's surprise when Wreck Gar finds the repair crew's ship. He wasted no time using Wreck Gar's body to bring the ship to the island.

His only regret is not being able to see the looks on those autobots' stupid faces when they see that they're precious ship is missing.

Now to create more puppets for his army…

1010101010

The Nemesis crashed at the edge of the human city, but the decepticons managed to escape and hide themselves deep with in the mountains and caves.

Thankfully, they managed to rescue some of their computers so they can still communicate with the rest of the decepticons.

"Shockwave: Report."

"Things have gone according to plan. Even the autobots believe they have won the battle and 'rescued' me and I told them that Orion interrogated me, but failed to information from me. When they saw my injuries, they pityed me too much to suspect a thing."

"Shockwave: Alright? Soundwave: Didn't hurt you too much with the shocks?"

"Don't worry, Soundwave. I'm quite alright... We both know it had to be realistic and I've been through worse during the war."

"…"

"… Did anything too important get destroyed or left behind during the crash?"

"Negative. But something else has happened."

"Yes?"

"Orion: Trying to take dark energon to prevent his memories from being restored by the Allspark."

"I see… how bad is the situation?"

"Soundwave: Not sure. Orion: Is talking with Megatron alone."

"… I like Orion. I hope he decides to stay with us."

"...Agreed."

1010101010

"…"

"…"

"...What would you like me to call you now?

Orion or… Optimus?"

"…Orion. I refuse to be Optimus again."

"…Does a part of you wish to return to them?"

"…No."

"But why?… Not that I'm complaining, but… are you starting to care about them again?"

"… It's complicated… But I care about you and the decepticons too… All of you are my friends… it's true that you have your flaws and that you've killed others and did other crimes, but so have the autobots and they hide these facts from the public… at least this faction is a bit more honest, which is ironic considering it's name."

"So what are going to do?"

"… I'm staying with you, Megatron… You've helped me through all my pain and confusion… you taught and gave me so much… you read books with me… you joked with me...you held me when I cried... even though I'm aware you might have been taken advantage of my amnesia during the beginning, I know you cared about my well-being even back then… and I still love you more then anything in the universe, my Lord."

"As do I, little one. Don't forget, you're my lord as well. You are the lord of my spark."

"Well that's pretty cheesy, even for you."

"Only for you, precious one… Orion, do you wish for Blackarachnia and Sentient to be your friends again?"

"Ha ha! His name is Sentinel and yes I do… But after all the things I did… I don't think it's even possible…"

"Nonsense. Of course, they still care about you. They wouldn't be such annoying pests if they didn't. Anyway, what if I told you there was a way to convince them to join our side?"

"How?"

"Soundwave has been working on a virtual reality project for some time now and if it's fully operational we could show them how cruel decepticons were treated in the past and all the hypocrisies the autobots try to hide. It will convince them to leave their foolish magnus behind in no time."

"… Do you think it will really work?"

"I believe it will work."

"…Thank you, Megatron. For everything."

"You are most certainly welcome."

"Out of curiosity, what would you have done if I did want to go back to the autobots?"

"Honestly, at first I would let you go… But the next solar cycle, I would tell my decepticons that if they ever saw you in battle, they must bring you to me alive. Then I would keep you somewhere safe until the war is over. After the war, I would let you go one last time. Cause I would rather have you hate me, then see you offline…"

"Huh… that should disturb me, but it doesn't. It's kinda sweet in a twisted way. Something must still be wrong with my processor."

"There's something wrong with both of our processors. That's why we are perfect for each other…"

1010101010

"Optimus is Orion Pax…" Rodimus whispered to himself in disbelief, over and over again.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Rodimus. I should have told you myself." Ultra Magnus said sadly.

Rodimus stopped his chanting to look at his leader.

"It's okay, Ultra Magnus. You're not the one I blame for this. I'm not even mad at Orion anymore."

The red prime turns his fiery gaze to Sentinel.

"Because it's all his fault." Rodimus growled and left without another word.

No other words needed to be said anyway.


	20. Forgiveness Not Friendship

Rodimus is feeling so much rage, pain and confliction and he doesn't know what to do, but someone knows what he's going through...

Sorry that this chapter is so short! XD

+X+X+X+

Elita found Rodimus Prime on the top of the ship, silently looking at the sunset.

She sat down next to him and sighed. "Rodimus, we need to talk."

"…You can talk, but I don't have anything more to say.

"Okay… Rodimus, I understand why you're angry at Sentinel and that it's easy to blame him. Trust me, I was angry at him too… But what happened was beyond his control and he didn't know that Optimus would turn into Orion…In fact, Optimus was the one that told Sentinel to leave."

Rodimus was looking at her silently as she continued.

"Also, it may have been Sentinel's idea, but I was the one that convinced Optimus to join us. He warned us it wasn't a good idea and we didn't listen and now all our lives are messed up. Optimus also told me that downloading spider's venom was a bad idea and I didn't listen to him and well… here I am… Then Megatron arrived and I was so desperate for Optimus to live that I made us join the decepticons. I let Megatron teach and train Optimus in their ways when I could have stopped it somehow, but instead I ran away. That part is all my fault."

Elita smiled sadly. "But we forgave each other and we are trying are best to make up for what we did. Cause we know that if we held grudges and let our anger get the better of us, we wouldn't become better people or be able to save our friend… And you want to save Optimus too, right Rodimus?"

"… Yes, I do." Rodimus answered with piercing determined optics.

"Then we need to work together."

"You're right."

1010101010

Rodimus and Elita returned to the main room, where everyone was waiting for them.

The red prime walked straight to Sentinel and after a moment, offered his hand.

Sentinel was surprised at this and even more surprised at Rodimus' next words.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have it was all your fault. A lot of what happened was beyond anyone's control, but I took all my anger out on you. But I know that you miss Optimus just much as any of us and you're trying your best to make up for your mistakes, so…Can we make a truce?"

A small, but genuine smile slowly appeared on Sentinel's face. "Yeah, let's do it."

Sentinel shook hands with his fellow prime. "For Optimus."  
Rodimus nodded. "For Optimus."

Ultra Magnus smiled at the scene before him. "Then it's agreed. Rodimus' team will stay on Earth with Sentinel's team, while me and Longarm return to Cybertron to prepare against the decepticon armies... I wish you all good luck for the future you're about to face."

1010101010

After Ultra magnus and Longarm left with the ship, the two teams began training for the next time they had to battle their enemies.

Ratchet, Arcee and Sari left to get the repair crew's ship, Ratchet saying that they need all the fire power they can get.

About ten minutes later, a great roar was heard throughout Detroit.

"THOSE STUPID FRAGGING CONS TOOK THE SHIP!"

...Was that Ratchet?


	21. The Island Kingdom

The autobots return to Dinobot Island and are surprised with what they see...

Some old and new characters will appear...

+X+X+X+

So, their ship got stolen.

And according to Ratchet's coding that is linked to the ship, it's on an island near Detroit.

The same island where the dinobots are at.

The same dinobots that are alive and kept hidden from Sentinel and Issac.

They might as well tell their leader the truth.

Sentinel took it surprisingly well.

"If I'm willing to give Optimus a second chance, then I should give the dinosaur bots a chance as well, besides we might be able to convince them to join our side cause we need all the fire power we can get."

1010101010

When arrived on Dinobot Island, everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

Elita, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet showed Sentinel the hologram projector, but when they removed it to reveal the dinobots roaming around the landscape…

...instead they were greeted with a twist, metal castle.

Prowl blinks behind his shades. "What?"

Ratchet glared. "What is this?"

Bumblebee buzzed in confusion.

"Did the dinobots do this?" Bulkhead questioned.

Sentinel looks around the empty kingdom. "I'm not sure, but maybe we should check inside…"

Elita smelled the air. "Something doesn't feel right..."

1010101010

They weren't prepared for what they saw.

The dinobots were using giant leaves to fan Starscream's head, who is somehow still online and the orange bot that attacked the elite guard with gabage about a month ago is feeding him oil.

Everyone froze and their intakes were slack in disbelief at what they were seeing.  
Starscream took one last gulp of his oil before sighing. "I didn't know we would be having visitors.

Sentinel blinked and stuttered. "S-Starscream, you're alive! But how? What with the castle? And why are the dinobots worshiping you?"

"I'm full of surprises." The seeker chuckled. "And these… dinobots understand who's in charge and know how to treat their leader. But they didn't make the castle, they did."

Wreck-Gar pointed to some golden and purple bots who were fixing a wall and had the same creepy red optics that Wreck-Gar the dinobots have.

"My latest creations." Starscream grinned.

Prowl took a ship forward and glared. "You did something to all of them."

"Yes I did and there's nothing you can do about it." Starscream laughed, the dinobots, the new bots and Wreck-Gar all laughing with him, their voices sounding more monotone.

The autobots felt their bodies turn cold when they heard it.

But Ratchet ignored the dread he felt and yelled. "Enough of this craziness! Let them all go and give me back my ship!"

Starscream grinned bigger, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "You all are trespassing, either leave or become scrap."

Grimlock roared and breathed out fire, which caused the team to enter their fighting positions.

"We won't be the ones turned into scrap." Ratchet growled.

1010101010

They managed to defeat the dinobots and Wreck-Gar but that didn't seem to bother Starscream at all.

The bodyless seeker smiled smugly as they demanding to know where their ship is.

Starscream says that he never said he took their ship and that they're welcome to search for it around his home.

They look everywhere around the creepy castle, but they couldn't find the ship.

If Starscream didn't take it then who did?

The team tried to take the defeated bots controlled by Starscream with them, but Starscream's helm started to glow and suddenly the dinobots and Wreck-Gar were healed and threw them out of the castle.

Prowl tried to run back inside but a blue force-field surround the castle before he could.

"NO!" he shouted

Starscream laughed at the ninja's despair and looked to the wall the constructicons fixed up.

The seeker made Grimlock swig his tail at the wall, revealing the ship hidden behind it.

"Idiots." Starscream giggled.

When the team returned to the base without the ship, Rodimus called off training for a few days so everyone could try and find the ship tomorrow.

But for today, everyone needs time to cope with everything.

Sentinel and Elita as well as Arcee did their best to comfort Ratchet.

Prowl said that he wanted to be left alone in his room, but Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari refused to leave the ninja in distress.

Bulkhead and Sari watched as Prowl holds Bee close and starts to shake and hides his face in the minibot's neck.

Meanwhile, Rodimus was on top of the roof with Jazz and Blurr, silently looking at the city and thinking to themselves.

Rodimus sighed. "Well, at least nothing can get any worse for us now…"

1010101010

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Little Bird: Found and revived by Soundwave and spark energy. Name?"

"...Laserbeak. And you must be Soundwave. Do you work for Megatron?"

"Soundwave: Third in command. Soundwave: Will help Laserbeak find place with decepticons."

"Excellent."

Jazz nodded with a smile. "You're right mech, there's no way things can get worse."


	22. Time To Sleep

2 months later...

+X+X+X+

For 2 months, the autobots trained together.

And when they didn't train, fought against the deceptions for pieces of the allspark.

But Megatron and Orion were nowhere to be found.

Fortunately because of this, the autobots collected more pieces then then the cons.

Months have passed but they couldn't find the decepticon's new base or Sari's father.

And every day Sari grew more miserable and worried for her father though she's trying to hide it.

Her sadness encouraged Bumblebee and Bulkhead to work harder on their training.

Jazz tried to help train Prowl in the ways of processor over matter.

The ninjas grew close pretty quickly, much to Bumblebee's jealousy.

But the minibot didn't say anything, cause he's never seen Prowl smile so often before.

Though it saddened the golden bot that Jazz was making Prowl happy and not him, he didn't say anything to Prowl cause the ninja was happy.

Prowl deserved to be happy and Jazz was a good guy that deserved to be happy too.

Bumblebee may sometimes be immature, childish and even reckless, but he would never try to ruin someone else's happiness.

If only Bee knew that the reason Prowl was smiling so much around Jazz was because the white ninja was giving the usually stoic ninja advice on how to charm the minibot.

Bulkhead and Blurr got along surprisingly well and they work well together as battle partners.

Ratchet and Arcee exchange stories of the adventures they've both been on.

Elita was very interested in Arcee's stories since the pink warrior was Elita's hero back at the academy.

When Arcee noticed that Elita has no weapons of her own during combat, offered her some glowing pink sword and asked Elita if she wished to train with her.

Elita eagerly said yes.

Over the months, Arcee became impressed at how fast Elita earned and without the spider's download ability.

And Elita could feel her spark brighten whenever Arcee winked at her or playfully joked with her.

Slowly Rodimus became less tempermental with everyone, including Sentinel though the red prime still refused to call Sentinel his friend.

The two primes spent every day sparring and training together and improving their skills more then ever.

Sentinel knows he shouldn't be arrogant, but he felt like he could take any decepticon in fight.

They were all so busy training and trying to take down their enemies, that they didn't notice a little bird putting something in all their energon one day.

When they slept, they were unaware of the giant figures carrying them away to a mysterious fate.

1010101010

When Sentinel woke up, he woke up in a different, yet familiar room.

"What?"

Sentinel bolted out of the recharge slab and straight to the window.

What was outside was also a familiar sight.

"I… I'm back on Cybertron? I'm back in the academy? But how?!"

"Sentinel?"

He froze at the concerned voiced he heard behind him.

He slowly turned around to the most horribly wonderful thing he's ever seen.

His best friend and fellow cadet.

Looking at him with caring blue optics, not cold crimson ones.

His red, blue and silver frame without scars or replaced parts.

This wasn't Commander Orion Pax.

"Are you okay? You sound like you had a crazy dream." Optimus laughed.

What is this?!

What's happening?!

1010101010

Soundwave gazed at the computer screens, each displaying the autobots waking up in their own minds while their bodies slept on the tables behind the computer.

Laserbeak was on his shoulder and the vengeful bird smirked as he heard Sari struggle and yell in the glass prison she shared with her father.

Soundwave only said one thing.

"Soundwave and Laserbeak: Superior. Autobots and Humans: Inferior."


	23. The Truth Revealed?

Some see illusion, while others face reality...

+X+X+X+

"Optimus?! Is that you?!" Sentinel questioned, slowly stepping closer.

"Of course it's me, Sentinel." Optimus laughed again. "We're roommates. Who else would it be?"

A shriek suddenly filled the building, causing the two bots to jump at the loud sound.

Sentinel knows that scream.

"Elita!" Sentinel cried out as he and Optimus ran to Elita's room.

When they arrive, they saw Elita looking at herself in the mirror in disbelief.

And not just herself, her original self.

Beautiful emerald skin with shiny golden armor and sparkling sapphire eyes.

The form Elita always wished to have again for so long.

And now she has it back.

She should feel joy over this, but instead she felt confused.

She's back in the autobot academy and in her old form.

How?!

"Elita!"

The emerald bot turned around to Sentinel's voice and what she saw made her scream again at the bot she was starting to think she'd never see again.

"Woah Elita! It's okay! It's just us!" Optimus said, trying to calm his friend down. "Wow, graduation day is really stressing you guys out."

Sentinel intake fell open and he blinked.

Graduation day?

The next moment Optimus was tackled to the ground and his face was covered in kisses and tears.

"Optimus! You're you again! It was all a dream!" Elita laughed, crying in joy and giving him one last kiss on the forehead and then hugged him tight.

Optimus hugged back with a kind smile. "It's okay Elita…"

Sentinel could only blink at what he was seeing.

Was it true?

Was everything that both he and Elita experiecned, the friends they made and the enimies that they fought together… was it all a crazy dream… that they both had?

1010101010

Soundwave smiled behind his mask at everything that he was seeing.

Sentinel was starting to accept the dream world he made.

And while Elita and the rest of Sentinel's team maybe have been confused, but they didn't resist the illusion.

Soundwave honestly thought they would question and resist more, but maybe they don't want to question it cause of how miserable their real lives probably were.

For example, Sentinel and Elita didn't become real autobots thanks to their mistakes. But now they believe they can again.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee lost his chance to become an elite guard to save Bulkhead from being punished, now he was an official member and he got his voice back.

And when Soundwave learned that Bulkhead's dream was to be by his golden friend's side, the second in command made the real Bulkhead part of Bee's crew.

Prowl's dream world is a version of Cybertron that is okay with organic life and he has his own personal garden filled with animals to take care of.

When Soundwave learned from the stoic ninja's mind that he has surprisingly powerful feelings for Bumblebee and that Bee feels the same, the monotone sounding mech decided to put Prowl's garden near Bumblebee's home so they could see each other.

Interestingly, Bumblebee and Prowl seem to know this is a dream, but they're embracing it.

By embracing each other.

Thinking their partner isn't real, the golden minibot and cyber ninja confessed their love, shared a kiss and did many passionate things to each other in the garden whenever Bumblebee isn't on a mission.

Their sleeping bodies in the real world letting out small, happy sounds.

Romance really is the best way to weaken the mind.

Ratchet's dream was to be a medic for sparklings again, while Arcee's dream was to be a sparkling teacher again.

And Rodimus' dream is a peaceful Cybertron where Orion Pax, the decepticons and war frames never existed.

…Soundwave honestly couldn't blame the red prime for wanting this.

His whole team did get murdered by Orion after all.

Blurr's dream was him running through space.

Interesting.

Jazz's dream was going to an earth concert with eveyone.

Simple yet fun.

And why is Soundwave showing them these wonderful dreams?

So while they're too busy being happy to notice that Soundwave is adding coding that will make them more suggestible and open minded to Orion's words when Orion wishes to talk to them about joining their cause.

Also, Soundwave will make sure to erase the memories of the dreams he created for them, so they wouldn't get mad about the manipulation.

Megatron wants Orion to be happy and knows that Sentinel and Elita rejecting his offer to join the decepticons would break his precious treasure's spark.

But Megatron also knew that mind control was morally wrong, even for him, so Soundwave told him about this suggestion program that will increase the chances of Orion's old friends saying yes by 50%.

It will still be their choice, they will just be more willing to consider Orion and his words and if they install it in the rest of the autobots it will increase the chances of this working.

Megatron reluctantly agreed.

They will use the program, just this once, for Orion's happiness.

Soundwave is please to see that the coding download is already at 25% and the slumbering autobots are too happy in their own minds to care or fight it.

1010101010

Sari spent hours angrily punching at the glass imprisoning her, even as her father tried to calm her down.

What should have been a happy reunion, was instead a song of despair.

Laserbeak, that stupid buzzard took her key away with a cackle and now she can't hack the machines undetected.

"Sari, calm down!" Prof. Sumdac begged.

"I can't Dad! My friends are being brainwashed and we have to stop it! There's got to be a way out of here!"

The professor looked at his daughter with a mixture of sadness, hesitation and love then he sighed and closed his tired eyes. "…Maybe there is."

"What?"

"Sari… there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while, ever since the autobots arrived… I should have told you then… before any of this happened… but I was afraid of what you would think of yourself and me if you knew the truth… Though knowing this might give you the power to save your friends..."

Sari took a step toward her father. "What truth, Dad?"

Her dad looked to the floor in shame. "Sari… the truth is…"

Suddenly, there was an explosion by the ceiling.


	24. Stars Falling Down

Sentinel and Elita had big grins on their faces as they stood by Optimus' each side.  
It was their graduation day and they were all listening to Ultra Magnus' speech

Eagerly waiting for when he stops talking and makes them all primes already…

So everything that happened on Earth really was a dream.

A crazy and wild dream that felt so real…

Sentinel couldn't help the flickers of sadness in his spark at realizing he'll never see Sari or the rest of his team again since they were a part of the dream and don't exist.

But being with a content Optimus and happy Elita was enough to bury the sadness.

After all, there's no need to be sad over something that isn't real, right?

Ultra Magnus gave a smile, about to finish his speech. "I am now pleased to introduce the autobots to our newest pr-pri-pri-priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

ERROR!

1010101010

Sentinel and all the autobots woke up to the sound of crazed laughter!

What they saw shocked them to their sparks.

It was Starscream.

And he had his body back.

He new body is a bit taller and spikier and he's shooting energy out of his hands at a giant computer while Soundwave tries to stop her.

…Is that Laserbeak flying around!?

How is he still alive!?

What's happening!?

None of them could tell if they're still dreaming or not.

Soundwave activated his com link, while arms are getting blasted. "Decpeticons: Assistance. Starscream: Revived by Allspark energy"

Before the still somewhat dazed autobots could react, all the decepticons entered the room.

"Sentinel, wake up! Snap out of it! Sari is in danger!" Prof. Sumdac cried out, desperately holding his child.

Sentinel shook his head of the haze and looked down at Sari's desperate father and then looked at Sari.

Heroic courage and determination fueled his spark.

Whether this was a dream or not, they need to save their friend.

"Autobots: Roll o-"

"Shup it, Big Chin! I'm the star of the show!" Starscream interrupted. "Why hello there, Megatron! I hope I'm not interrupting your playdate with your precious glitch!"

Just then, Sentinel noticed a newly fromed hole above the cave, around the newly formed hole was Starscream's minions with the repair crew's ship.

Wreck-Gar was piloting it, with the dinobots standing by the opened entrance.

"Starscream…" Megatron growled.

"I knew he had the ship!" Ratchet roared.

Orion's intake dropped. "B-But how?! I killed you!"

The seeker casually looked at his claws. "Guess your not as perfect as everyone thinks you are!"

Starscream pointed his finger at the decepticons leaders.

"Attack!"

Bumblebee looked at Sari and her dad, then grabbed them softly as he could.

A crazily, smiling Starscream roared and launched himself towards Megatron.

The dinobots jumped from the spacecraft roared out their flames.

Orion shouted to Soundwave. "Get the humans!"

"Blitzwing! Lugnut! Attack the reptiles! Knockout! Breakdown! Get the human child and the professor!" Megatron shouted, trying to keep Starscream from biting his face.

Orion began to run towards Megatron, until someone join in his way.

Someone who always got in his way.

But this time, that certain someone won't get in his way ever again.

"Hello Sentinel..."


	25. Not This Time

**(I made some edits with the story past chapter 12, you should go check them out!)**

+X+X+X+

Sentinel glared at Orion and stood his ground. "So, you tried to reprogram us into being on your side?"

"Yes… well, we weren't going to take your free will away. We were just going to make you a bit more… willing to hear our suggestions." Orion nodded.

"I thought decepticons wanted to free Cybertron from 'autobot tyranny'? How does making us 'more suggestable' make you any different from the 'corrupt' autobots?" Sentinel growled.

Orion blinked. This is new. Sentinel was never this aggressive before. "Touche. We usually don't do things like this… but at least we would've treated you with more respect then the autobots ever did to you or us."

Sentinel rolled his optics. "Oh please, be honest Orion you're just being a hypocrite now!"

"I thought you wanted your friend back."

Orion's vision is suddenly coated in white.

When he removed the web, he sees Elita and Rodimus standing next to Sentinel and looking just as angry

The spider hissed. "We did and we still do, but… if the real Optimus is inside you somewhere… he wouldn't want us to let you hurt anymore people!"

Orion optics widened at this and a flicker of blue shined in his pupils, but then it faded and he smirked behind his mask. "You're probably right, old friend. Not gonna run away from me this time?"

Elita smirked back. "You wish."

Rodimus turned to look at Sentinel with a smile. "We got this. You take care of Megatron!"

Sentinel nooded with a smile of his own and ran to strike the warlord.

Orion's optics flashed bright crimson. "Let's end this, shall we?"

Elita pointed gestured Orion to come over with her finger. "Bookworms go first."

Orion twirled his axe in one hand. "When this is over, all of you will see things my way."

1010101010

Rodimus and Blackarachnia against Orion Pax.

Prowl and Jazz against Blitzwing and Lugnut.

Arcee and Blurr against Knockout and Breakdown.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead against Soundwave while Ratchet protected the humans.

Sentinel against Megatron...and maybe Starscream?

"Giant Lizards! Help me!" The seeker shrieked.

Oh yeah, and the dinobots too.

Sentinel used his shield to protect himself from another fire blast.

It was long and challenging battles for everyone.

Little did the autobots know is that most of these battles were distractions to let Lazerbeak activate the space bridged Professor Sumdac assisted the decepticons on making.

They would lead them straight to Cybertron.

However before Lazerbeak could activate it, a shrunken from Jazz got thrown at him.

The bird barley dodged in time, but the weapon hit the controls.

One moment everyone was fighting for their lives and then the next, they were fighting against the vacuum of space trying to pull them into the vortex.

One by one the decepticons fell through as well as the dinobots and then Ratchet's stolen ship, with Wreck-Gar inside.

It's honestly a miracle that no autobots (and especially no humans) got sucked in.

At least not yet.

Megatron and Orion were the last enemies still clinging to the ground.

Or in Orion's case, Sentinel's leg.

"Sentinel!" shouted Orion. "It doesn't have to be this way! I understand that I was wrong and the autobots treated you unfairly as well! We can fix Cybertron together! We can be friends again!"

Sentinel glare Orion when he saw the desperate look on Orion's face.

"I'm sorry Orion, but the way you and Megatron want to fix Cybertron isn't right."

Then Sentinel used his other leg to kick Orion off.

Orion screamed and reached out for the blue prime, even as Megatron let go of the ground to grab him and they both went through the portal...

...the battle was finally over.

The autobots won, this time.

1010101010

Meanwhile, an injured Ultra Magnus struggled under the weight of Shockwave's foot.

The decepticon scientist and imposter looked at the blue autobot leader coldly, while holding the giant hammer in his hands.

"Sorry Ultra Magnus, but it looks like the decepticons finally win this time."

1010101010

In another part of space, Starscream laughed insanely even as his head and limps get chopped off again.

If only they knew about the Allspark shard.

"Sorry Orion, you won't rid of me so easily this time!"


	26. Thoughts Between Lovers

**I just want to apologize for how glitchy some of the chapters of my story has gotten... I'm not sure what happened, but I've spend the time rewriting some parts of the chapters as well as working on my TFP Autobot Starscream story, "King Of Endless Graveyards" and I promise you guys that you will get the final chapters of this story over the weekend! **

* * *

Megatron and the decepticons managed to hijack the ship the was once Omega Supreme, but unfortunately for them, Omega Supreme himself was no more.

Instead, they had giant lizards, a garbage bot and a chattering, cackling head with them.

Megatron and Orion were deciding what to do next while the seeker.

Starscream couldn't die.

Apparently the Allspark somehow made him immortal now.

Isn't that wonderful?

But… maybe they can find a way to make this situation useful?

…After all, Megatron still has some dark energon that Shockwave gave him and sharing is caring.

1010101010

Meanwhile, the Autobots were currently trying to fix the spacebridge.

Without their ship, they were stuck on Earth and needed a new one.

They also needed to bring the Allspark pieces that they've collected to the autobots as well as warn Ultra Magnus that Megatron has escaped Earth.

Thankfully, Bulkhead was skilled in spacebridges and knows everything about them.

They all would be able to fix it in about a month.

But Bumblebee wanted to do something with his free time.

He buzzed for Prowl to to come over.

"What is it Bumblebee?"

The minibot asks Prowl if he wants to go for a drive.

The cyberninja smiled. "That would be nice. I need a break from… all that's happened. Do you mind if Jazz comes along so we can find a place to train?"

Bumblebee felt a few pangs of disappointment in his spark, but he smiled buzzed he didn't mind.

1010101010

Prowl and Jazz have been training for 2 hours, while Bumblebee played his music on his ipod…

Eventually the ipod ran out of battery and Bumblebee was forced to sadly pick flowers and twirl the steams together instead.

Jazz eventually noticed Bee's depressed state and told Prowl to stay here while he got them some energon to recharge.

Before he left, Jazz said. "You know Prowler, I think Bee wants to tell you something."

Bumblebee's head snapped up at hearing this and turned to smile at Jazz's alt mode driving away in gratitude.

Prowl walked towards him and sat down. "I like what you're doing with the flowers Bumblebee. I guess Bulkhead isn't the only artist on the team anymore."

Bumblebee blushed buzzed out his thanks and said he had something important to say to Prowl.

"Well, what is it?"

Bumblebee sighed and buzzed to Prowl that they have been teammates for quite a while and though Prowl can be a stick in the mud, he always thought he was pretty cool and fun to be around sometimes… and all these life-threatening experiences made the minibot realize something and that he wants to tell Prowl his real feelings before it's too late.

"Real feeli-"

Faster then Prowl could blink, Bumblebee's lips were upon his own.

Prowl froze, but then relaxed into the kiss and held the smaller bot close.

Bumblebee took that as permission to grab Prowl's head and deepen the kiss.

Prowl smirked through the kiss, understanding now why Jazz left so suddenly.

Once their lips no longer connected, Prowl smirked.

"Well, that was an experience."


	27. Chapter 27

!


	28. Chapter 28

!


	29. Chapter 29

!


End file.
